


Yotsuyu and Grynewaht

by Treasure_of_the_Rudras



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Past Abuse, Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV), Size Difference, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure_of_the_Rudras/pseuds/Treasure_of_the_Rudras
Summary: Two deeply flawed people, the damaged and cold Doman viceroy Yotsuyu, and her loutish bodyguard Grynewaht, find unexpected sincerity in each other.
Relationships: Yotsuyu goe Brutus/Grynewaht pyr Arvina
Comments: 34
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Could be the most unusual ship I've ever written, lol. I tried really hard to give Grynewaht some empathy and make him likable. Chapters with nsfw content will be marked as such. I hope it is enjoyed!
> 
> Special thanks to LynMars79 for their help with some of the ffxiv lore particulars.

_By the Seven Hells, where has she gone?!_

Grynewaht stormed down Doma Castle’s corridors, his heavy footfalls pounding the wood floor. Despite the weight of his armor, he paced as rapidly as if it was made of paper rather than steel. He had expected guarding the Doman acting viceroy would have been an easy job - boring, and a waste of his time, yes, but easy. But tonight, try as he may, he simply could not find the person he was supposed to be protecting.

Worse, the incompetent Doman staff didn’t seem to know where she was either.

“Where’s Yotsuyu?” he bellowed, rounding on the nearest imperial unfortunate enough to cross his path.

The man offered a shaky military salute. “Sir! The viceroy was last seen heading to her quarters. Perhaps she has merely retired for the evening…?”

Grynewaht seized the man by his tabard, tossing him out of his way as if he were no more than a doll. “She never goes to bed this early!” he roared, as if this were common knowledge the other man was an absolute fool for not knowing. “Is the entire force filled with useless people?! _Bugger all!_ ” To the soldier’s immense relief, the roegadyn swung around and marched off in the direction of Yotsuyu’s quarters.

He made it all the way to her door before a note of caution entered his brain. It was possible, after all, that Yotsuyu had merely retired earlier than usual. Her reaction to his bursting in on her in her private quarters was certain to be... unpleasant. 

Grynewaht rubbed his jaw where Yotsuyu had smacked it the day before. It had hardly been the first time she’d hit him. Although her slaps didn’t tend to hurt him for very long, they were still not something he enjoyed, or particularly wished to bring onto himself a second time.

As such, he paused, then rapped on the doorframe with his gauntleted knuckles - lightly, but loud enough there could be no mistaking his presence. “My lady Yotsuyu?”

Silence. Perhaps she was well and truly asleep. Or, perhaps he’d managed to wake her, and he had only a moment to bustle away before she opened the door and unleashed the frozen blizzard of her ice-cold wrath.

He waited, but nothing happened.

Grynewaht knocked on the door again, louder this time. ‘Yotsuyu, are you in there?” If she was indeed in her room, surely she would skin him alive now.

Still, there was no answer.

Grynewaht put his hand on the door handle, and attempted to open it. He found it locked. Now he frowned, well and truly in a conundrum. Perhaps he had better look for the viceroy elsewhere? But something - a hunch - rooted him to this spot.

He had no doubt of his ability to force the door open.

_Blimey... Bugger all, why me?_

This should have been an easy assignment. Guard the viceroy. Break some skulls when she told him to. How could he be failing something so simple, so spectacularly? Why was his fate always so against him?

Grynewaht muttered and swore to himself, shaking his head, then he shouted a warning. “Yotsuyu, I’m forcing the door!” With that, he gripped the door handle tightly with both hands and pulled, the muscles in his meaty arms flexing as he applied force.

The door tore free of its hinges in an explosion of wood splinters. He threw the entire thing to the floor, then strode his way inside.

The interior of Yotsuyu’s chamber was dark, unlit. The nearly full moon outside her window provided the only light, silvery and dim. At first, he thought the room was unoccupied, but a strange silhouette drew his eye.

Grynewaht scowled. His hand went to his belt, and he pulled off a small magitek device shaped like a cylinder. He hit the device once on his forearm, causing the chemicals inside it to mix and a bright, magnesium-white light to shine forth. He held up his torch and surveyed the room.

What he saw filled him with such shock and revulsion, the resulting bile that rushed into his mouth nearly made him sick. There, hanging above a chair, clad in only her shift, was his lady.

Grynewaht lunged forward, dropping his torch, but catching up Yotsuyu’s body in his arms in the same instant. It was the work of an instant for him to cut her throat free and drop her on her back on the bed. It was shocking to him to see his lady like this, and he trembled all over from the adrenaline, but he knew that to hesitate could cost Yotsuyu her life. If she wasn’t already gone.

The roegadyn tore his gauntlets off and checked her pulse, then her breathing. Cardiopulmonary resuscitation was something every Garlean in the army was trained to do, and he could perform it as well, if the need was truly dire. He detected a faint heartbeat…

Then, mercifully, Yotsuyu gasped, and began to gag and cough in the bed.

“Yotsuyu!” Shaking, Grynewaht helped her to sit up, supporting her as she took great wheezing gulps of air.

The woman in his arms was elegant and slight of stature, with long, straight black hair. Normally, she was the very image of power and poise - Beautiful, but it was eclipsed by her terrifying mercilessness. Yotsuyu was a cold-blooded killer, who out of personal vengeance of the wrongs done to her, tormented the people of Doma without remorse. All feared her, including Grynewaht, who had been present at, and assisted her with, many of her most brutal acts.

He’d encountered her in a moment of vulnerability that was difficult to comprehend.

Yotsuyu coughed and retched, tears forming at the corners of her eyes and streaming down her face from the labor of breathing. When she’d regained some control over herself, she turned her eyes upwards. Although it was dark, Yotsuyu knew from his large silhouette that it was her bodyguard who stared back at her.

...Yes. The roegadyn. Her brute. Why was he here? Furthermore, his cheeks were wet with tears, and more continued to fall. Yotsuyu tried to raise her hand to wipe her own eyes in confusion of what she was seeing. Was her brute... weeping? He was so stupid, and yet... he looked so devastated, like he’d never seen anything so sad. He was sniffling, his brows bunched together, a trickle of watery snot leaking from his nose.

“Yotsuyu...” Grynewaht clumsily scrubbed his face with his hand. Now that she was conscious, frustration replaced his worried concern. “What did you _do!_ ” he cried, making no effort to cover up the grief and outrage he felt.

Yotsuyu scowled, unpleasant feelings of embarrassment and anger rising in her throat. She was the most powerful woman in Doma. No one, least of all her brute, should have been permitted to see her like this. Normally, her thirst for vengeance pushed her through her meaningless, mundane day-to-day existence, but she’d had a moment of terrible weakness, a moment she’d hoped she would never have to live with.

And now, someone had seen her like this; someone knew what she had almost done to herself. She knew she appeared vulnerable, weak, pathetic.

She thought to strike Grynewaht for his impertinence. But looking into his golden eyes, and his pitifully crumpled face soaked with hot tears, she found that she could not.

Was he really so afraid of losing her?

She’d had no idea. She’d hit him countless times. Verbally berated him. She’d always assumed he resented her - maybe even hated her, the same as everyone else in Doma.

But Grynewaht’s face held only grief and fear at the prospect of her death.

She must have been looking at him in a funny way, because he frowned, and tilted his head. “...Wot? Are you all right, my lady? I should send for the medicus.”

She felt his big hands leave her shoulders as he started to get up.

Yotsuyu reached out to cup his jaw, trying to get him to stay and to look at her.

He started at the touch. Normally, when Yotsuyu touched him, it was to hurt him, and she saw the naked confusion and alarm flash across his eyes. Still, it had the desired effect of causing him to stay where he was.

“Gryne…” Her voice was hoarse, and she struggled to speak. Instances where Yotsuyu said her brute’s name were rare, and his eyes darted to her face in suspicion. “...Why did you do this?”

She sensed his hesitation. The roegadyn didn’t say anything for several moments, his breath issuing in great huffs. It was as if this situation was so far outside of his own emotional experience, he didn’t know how to answer her in words. Finally, he rose to his feet stiffly.

“Why do you think I did?” Grynewaht growled, followed by a loud, snorting snuffle. He pointed down at Yotsuyu. “If anything happened to you, Lord Zenos would have my head! Oh, it was supposed to be _so_ easy, just go to Doma, protect the imperial viceroy, and I’d regain my captaincy. But we just couldn’t have it that way, _could_ we?” His voice had taken on a snarl.

Yotsuyu grimaced and looked away at her guard’s words, and at the petty meanness in his tone. She felt her cheeks go hot with anger, that he would think of himself in such a moment. 

...Still. He’d cried like a babe. Perhaps the answer he’d given was a cover for something else. Something he wouldn’t, or couldn’t, say.

A different realization struck her then. “...Don’t tell the others what happened here. Grynewaht…” Yotsuyu tried to meet the roegadyn’s eyes as he milled about. “...Don’t tell them.”

Grynewaht turned, and studied Yotsuyu uncertainly, his irritation subsiding. Finally, he asked, “Are you sure you don’t need the medicus?”

“I’m sure. I’m fine,” she added firmly, sensing his tone. She looked at him seriously. “What happened does not leave this room, Grynewaht. Do you understand me?”

Grynewaht hesitated for a long moment, shifting his weight on his feet, but finally, he responded with a small, quick nod.

Yotsuyu sighed with relief. She crumpled back onto the bed listlessly, not caring what Grynewaht thought of her disheveled appearance. He’d already seen far more of her than she’d ever cared to show him. “Now get out of my quarters.”

Thus dismissed, Grynewaht sniffed and lumbered out, picking up his gauntlets and his discarded torch in the process. She thought he’d left, but Yotsuyu heard his voice from the entryway. He sounded guilty. “...Your door’s broken, so by your leave I’m going to have to stay and guard your room, my lady.”

“Oh, Seven Hells…” Yotsuyu turned over on the bed, wishing he would just leave. “Pray tell me, dear brute, just how did my door break?”

Grynewaht’s guilty voice answered after a moment. “Well, ah... I may have ripped it off its hinges in my haste, my lady.”

“Did you now.” Yotsuyu shut her eyes. She expected to feel irritation, and there was some, but it wasn’t all she felt.

“You’d better get it repaired. In the morning,” she added, hearing his feet shuffling as if he wasn’t sure whether he should fetch someone immediately. “Stay, for now. Guard the doorway, if you wish. We can say my door was an unfortunate victim of your... _heartfelt_ enthusiasm.”

She heard him chuckle in response.


	2. Chapter 2

The days went by in occupied Doma, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Yotsuyu showed not an iota more mercy towards the Domans than she had before the incident. As always, Grynewaht was ever at her heel, either to terrify the populace into submission with his presence, or to loan his muscle to her brutality.

It took a few days for him to realize that a change had indeed transpired. But it was only between the two of them, and not something other people were likely to notice.

Yotsuyu had stopped hitting him. She still showed her irritation, at times, but her verbal and physical abuse towards him had ceased. Oh, she still called him her brute, but he heard the ring of _pride_ behind those words now, a tone he’d never before detected in her voice.

His might was, of course, something he was very proud of. It was the only thing that had ever afforded him a measure of respect among the Garleans. Grynewaht was used to having to prove himself at every opportunity. Had this not been the way of things his entire life?

The thought that it was his lady who took pride in him now, swelled his breast with an emotion for which he had no name. For the first time in years, his obsessive desire to make the Warrior of Light _pay_ for humiliating him on the battlefield, was placed aside - not forgotten, but compartmentalized - by the wish to please Yotsuyu.

Unfortunately for Doma, his newfound interest made him more terrifying than ever. Whereas he had complied with Yotsuyu’s directives only reluctantly before, now his actions were quick, and eager to please. He still wasn’t malevolent the way she was - harming helpless civilians wasn’t to his taste; it didn’t have the same meaning as victory on the battlefield. But the Doman citizens took notice of Grynewaht’s newfound enthusiasm, and they were cowed, offering a measure more stability, at least in terms of the Garlean occupation.

***

It was nighttime in Doma Castle. As always, Grynewaht ate his dinner alone. The roegadyn was so used to taking meals by himself that he never dwelled on it - Besides, the food here was significantly better fare than what he’d regularly had in the Garlean military.

They even gave him milk stout - his favorite! And he could eat all the cooked quail and dumplings he wanted until he’d had his fill. In the lap of such luxury, he could almost forget about his savage dislike towards the Warrior of Light for a time.

Almost.

He was happily tearing apart a roasted quail, when he noticed someone coming over to his table.

It was Yotsuyu.

Grynewaht spluttered, hastily trying to wipe pieces of greasy fowl off his mouth and face. He’d forgone using a napkin, as usual, and so he was forced to tidy his face on the edge of the tablecloth.

The moment his face was clean, he rose to his feet and offered Yotsuyu a military salute. “Yotsuyu, what brings you here at this hour?”

If Yotsuyu felt aversion towards his clumsy display, she didn’t show it. She took a pull on her pipe, watching Grynewaht with eyes that sparkled with pointed mirth.

“My dear brute,” she drawled, in tones that suggested he had done something gravely offensive, “It saddens me terribly to see your attention to manners is so… lacking.”

Grynewaht gulped nervously. “Courtly manners have never been my strongest suit, my lady,” he apologized, “Though if you allow me, I shall make such reparations as I may.”

The ends of Yotsuyu’s mouth rose. “Well then.” She indicated the chair across from him with a hand. “Offering me a seat would be a good start.”

He was shocked. No one had ever made the offer to sit with him at mealtime - and certainly, not the acting viceroy. He shook off his surprise to pull out the chair across from him for Yotsuyu to sit in.

She took it gracefully, and Grynewaht resumed his own seat. He did not touch his food. Instead he set his hands on his thighs, and waited for her to proceed as she would.

“Oh, do not feel as if you cannot eat,” Yotsuyu smiled, amusement coloring her tone. “No. I am here because I should like to speak with you.” She looked at her nails. “You’ve been in the military for a time, surely you’ve been to faraway places. Perhaps you have a story to tell me. The tales of the local rabble are so _very_ dull.”

A _story?_ He was hardly a bard. This was a more difficult request than asking him to crush her enemies to paste with his hammer. Grynewaht slowly placed a dumpling into his mouth, considering how best to respond.

Yotsuyu didn’t harry him. She was perfectly aware that she’d set her guard a difficult task, and she was curious to see how he would respond.

Grynewaht swallowed his food, and lowered his eyes. “There isn’t much to tell,” he replied, with an unusual amount of modesty. “Least, not so much as I feel would make a good tale. I’m from Ilsabard. I enlisted in the army to gain citizenship.” He made a small, open gesture with his hand. “I wanted the Empire to respect me. I aspired to be like Rhitahtyn. He rose all the way to the rank of Praefectus Castrorum. For my kind, that was unheard of in the Garlean military.”

Yotsuyu watched him, giving away nothing of her thoughts. “And, now? Do you feel you are respected?”

“Oh, aye, my lady, I’m very well-respected in the army. Or at least I was,” Grynewaht replied, his mood turning stormy. “Until that _bloody blighter_ from Eorzea humiliated me on the battlefield.” He took an irritated swig of his milk stout. “They cost me my captaincy - I’d worked for years to earn that rank! But I’ll get it back. They’ll not escape me again.” His nostrils flared in anger.

Yotsuyu raised a brow. “Is that so. I’d heard it was you who ran away from the fight, not the other way around?”

Grynewaht cleared his throat loudly. He straightened his back, throwing out his enormous chest. “Only because I’d lost my men and weapons. What else was I to do? I needed reinforcements, and there were no more! Mark me - I am _no_ coward! Even now, I thirst to meet my enemy, and make them pay! Nay, I will not rest ‘til I’ve bludgeoned that Eorzean to bloody pieces!”

He slumped back into his seat, then quickly shoved his drink into his face. He was aware he’d gotten himself worked up, and he’d probably said something or other Yotsuyu didn’t care to hear.

To Grynewaht’s mild surprise, Yotsuyu didn’t appear repulsed or offended. The elegant woman smoked her pipe in quiet for a time, letting the silence hang between them.

Finally, she asked him, “Do you feel as if I keep you from your enemy?”

Grynewaht threw back the rest of his mug. He slammed it down with a bang, his cheeks rosy from drinking. When he answered, however, his voice was soft.

“...I used to. When I first came here, I was… resentful. But, now…”

He raised his golden eyes to look at Yotsuyu, then lowered them, becoming very quiet.

Yotsuyu smiled at her guard. She rose from her seat. “Patience, my brute. You will see the battlefield, when I have need of you to stand upon it.”

Grynewaht barked a short laugh. He shrugged as if he was doubtful, but his smile was full of churlish pleasure. “Aye. I suppose I’ll be the one to carry you so you have a front-row seat of the bloodshed.”

Yotsuyu said nothing as she walked away, though her smile betrayed her amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

“Bugger all… How could they have gotten away?!”

Grynewaht sat on a bed in an infirmary in Doma. His armor had been removed, and bandages had been wrapped around his torso and right shoulder. He held his face in his hands, struggling to comprehend the loss he’d endured at the Warrior of Light’s hands. He looked as if his entire world had fallen apart.

In a way, it had.

The Warrior of Light had been located on the Azim Steppe among a host of different Xaela tribes, who had been underway with a ritual of some sort. To Grynewaht’s enormous pleasure, he had been ordered to sortie and meet them in armed combat. He’d taken with him a platoon of Garlean infantry, and the strongest magitek war machines as could be acquired. Victory had been all but assured.

However…

The door to the infirmary room slid open. Expecting the medicus, Grynewaht raised his head. To his surprise and embarrassment, it wasn’t the medicus.

“Yotsuyu,” Grynewaht whimpered. He shut his eyes and turned his face away from the kimono-clad woman, as if not being able to see her might somehow make his shame easier to bear.

Yotsuyu studied her guard coolly, pipe in hand. She’d heard his force on the Steppe had been routed and he’d returned to the castle, but she hadn’t heard that he’d been injured. She casually walked over to where Grynewaht resolutely avoided looking at her, and took a seat next to his infirmary bed.

The roegadyn appeared even more distressed when he sensed Yotsuyu had sat down. He kept his eyes tightly shut and faced the wall.

Yotsuyu sighed. She reached out her hand, turning his jaw so that he faced her. She fought to keep her tone level. “You promised me the Eorzean’s head. Have you nothing to say to me?”

It took a moment, but reluctantly Grynewaht’s eyes cracked open.

“I _had_ them,” he whimpered, sounding as if he couldn’t comprehend how his chance had slipped through his fingers. He clenched his fists, then Yotsuyu heard a few rough-sounding utterances of frustration as his shoulders sagged. When her guard spoke again, it was in a barely audible murmur.

“I don’t want you to see me like this. I lost, my lady. I wasn’t strong enough.” He sniffled. “Maybe I’m not… enough as I am. The medicus s-said there was a procedure… An experiment. And if I went through with it, I’d surely be unstoppable, and then I would have my vengeance.”

Yotsuyu frowned. Something about the tone of this so-called “procedure” didn’t sit well with her. She decided it would be best to surreptitiously move Grynewaht’s mind off of his failure. He was normally so brashly confident, it was unsettling to listen to him doubt himself.

“Tell me what happened.” Yotsuyu indicated his bandages with her pipe. “I see that you were wounded in the battle.”

Grynewaht wiped his eyes and gestured dismissively at his right shoulder, as if it were no more than a bruise. “The Eorzean had the _gall_ to put a blade in my arm, my lady. It’ll heal, but it’s troublesome to lift my hammer as it is.”

Yotsuyu rested back in her seat. “You let your guard down, then.”

“The Eorzean brought all their _friends_ with them,” Grynewaht spat. “It was a lot to take account of all at once.”

“You too had men at your disposal. But nevermind. How many fought against you?”

“Oh, well.” Grynewaht did a bit of counting on his fingers. “A score, I reckon. Aye, it wasn’t easy, what with that woman in red boots dancing about, kicking me in the codpiece.” He frowned at this indignity. “Tried to maul her, but she was quick.”

Yotsuyu looked up at him. “You went up against _twenty_ men? Are you _certain_ you are not exaggerating?”

Grynewaht held up his hands. “Not at all, my lady! Come to think of it, it might have been closer to thirty. It’s quite a miracle I survived.”

“I can tell when you are embellishing, my brute,” Yotsuyu warned him boredly, though she smiled a little when Grynewaht gulped and looked properly chastised at her reprimand. “Regardless of the precise number there were. When you retreated, how many were left standing?”

Grynewaht furrowed his brow, trying to recall the battle. “Well -- most weren’t, my lady. No small number of them left in stretchers.” His eyes became lamentful again. “It doesn’t change the fact that I failed to kill that Eorzean!”

Yotsuyu spoke to him firmly. “Listen to me, Gryne. You stood against an entire force of armed men. You may not have slain all your enemies, but I’ve no doubt you crippled them. The Resistance will be in no shape to concern us anytime soon. You’ve bought us time, and that may yet be valuable.” She took a pull of her pipe. “All considered, in spite of your regretful failure to fulfill your promise to me, I’d say you’ve done rather... well.”

Grynewaht looked utterly dumbfounded at her words. His cheeks turned a particularly blushy red. “Yotsuyu...” He looked embarrassed, but less crestfallen.

“Hush. Rest now,” the viceroy continued implacably. “Recover from your wound. I need you fully healed and ready to fight, if you’re to be of any use to me.”

Yotsuyu raised a hand, and gently pushed on his chest. He gave to her slight touch immediately, laying on his back on the bed.

Grynewaht watched her even as his eyes closed in fatigue. “M’ lady…”

He fell asleep quickly after. His face was peaceful in sleep, wiped clean of strong emotions like glee or anger. It made him appear younger, or perhaps more like his actual age, which was only twenty summers. Yotsuyu thought he looked more like a giant teddy bear than anything else. She brushed a lock of his red hair that had fallen in his eyes back into place, then straightened when she heard someone come in.

This time, it was the medicus. The man wore a white lab coat, as was the common style for his station. He greeted Yotsuyu with an appropriate salute. “Ah, Lady Yotsuyu. So you’ve seen the lug. I fear he’s quite outlived his usefulness. You know, the soldier enhancement program is quite effective these days, with Lord Zenos taking a newfound interest...”

Yotsuyu shot the man a dagger-like glare that silenced him instantly. “He is not to be moved from these quarters. Do I make myself _perfectly_ clear? Disobey me, and Lord Zenos himself will personally hear of your insubordination.”

The medicus stammered for a moment, then saluted once again. “A-at once, my Lady, I will make certain he is undisturbed.”

Yotsuyu smirked, and turned to leave. “Good. See to it he rests up. I have my own plans for him.”

She walked quietly out of the room, the bewildered medicus following a moment after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after the battle on the Azim Steppe. However, my story deviates from in-game events at this point in that Hypertuned Grynewaht doesn't come into existence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit, consensual sexual content. I hope it is enjoyed.

Yotsuyu studied her reflection in her tea cup.

The face of a bored, seemingly emotionless woman stared back at her.There was much in Yotsuyu’s inner life that she didn’t share with anyone. Her thoughts frequently dwelled on the wrongs that had been done to her in her past, and how humiliating and dehumanizing they had been.

She didn’t show it on the surface, but she was profoundly angry at how she had been abused, both by her now-dead husband, and her clientele as a courtesan. Additionally, the pain of how her surrogate family had treated her as a worthless, unwanted burden also never went away completely, no matter how much she tried to tell herself she no longer cared.

It felt to her as if the only way to move beyond the pain in her psyche was to inflict it upon the people of Doma. They had been complicit in allowing the crimes done to her, and therefore they deserved to be punished. She had power and control now as the acting viceroy, and exerting control was the only thing that brought her some form of relief. That, and drowning herself in her vices - mostly smoking and drug use, these days.

Physical intimacy was not something that usually brought Yotsuyu any sort of joy, or connection, or even pleasant sensation. It had been perverted and warped for her, made synonymous with humiliation, powerlessness, and pain. And although she loathed the people of Doma, a part of her grieved that her ability to form connections with others had been taken from her.

There was only one person who didn’t cause her to feel broken and alone, and that was - unexpectedly - her roegadyn bodyguard. Instead of resenting her power and authority, he loaned her his strength. Even when she’d mistreated him, he’d viewed her as being precious and irreplaceable. And although it had been many long years since she’d extended her trust, she sensed that it could be placed in him, and it would not be betrayed.

It wasn’t love - She knew she didn’t love him - But she recognized they had formed a bond. A bond between outcasts that no one else wanted.

She wondered if he ever considered such things himself. He was a simple man. He didn’t seem to have a plan beyond defeating his enemies, and serving her loyally. But perhaps that was enough.

He was the one she’d attempt this with, then. No one else was suitable.

There was a knock at the door.

“Enter,” Yotsuyu called.

THe door slid open, and Grynewaht stood in the entryway. He wore sandals, and a light robe tailored for a roegadyn’s size, such as might be expected of someone who’d spent some time in the infirmary. She observed that his red hair was still damp - Good, she’d told the soldier who went to fetch him that she wanted him to bathe first, and he had.

He scratched the back of his head uncertainly. “I was informed you wished to see me, my lady?”

The ends of Yotsuyu’s mouth curled up slightly. She set her tea cup on the low table in front of her, and took her measure of him the way a hawk might size up prey.

“Indeed.” She let the silence hang between them, watching in amusement as Grynewaht squirmed a little. “I was curious to hear how your arm is healing.”

The roegadyn smiled and raised his right arm, clenching his fingers into a meaty fist. “Aye, right as rain. I suppose I’m fit to be released?” he asked hopefully.

“Truly, you’ve healed then? Come. I wish to see for myself.” Yotsuyu waved Grynewaht over with an imperious gesture.

Grynewaht hesitated, then stepped forward. When he came before Yotsuyu, he dropped to one knee, then loosened his robe enough to drape it off his right arm, allowing her access to his shoulder. He was normally too tall for her to reach him otherwise.

Yotsuyu approached her bodyguard slowly. Even in a crouched position, he dwarfed her with his size. Up close, she could see the scar near his underarm where a sword had cut into him. With the skilled treatment of the medicus, it had healed nicely.

It was also the closest she had ever been to his skin. In that moment, she became aware of his body in a way she hadn’t noticed before. The man was mighty indeed. His skin was all a cinnamon brown color, his torso and trunk of such girth that the limits of his strength could only be guessed at. The arm that rested on his bent thigh was as thick as a small tree, and corded with muscle.

If Grynewaht noticed Yotsuyu studying him, he showed no sign of it, except to turn his eyes modestly downwards towards the floor.

Yotsuyu raised her hand toward his shoulder.

“Might still be tender,” Grynewaht muttered, his tone faintly apologetic.

She moved her hand so that she cupped his cheek instead.

That got his attention. He raised his head with a startled expression, his eyes flicking to Yotsuyu’s face. She smiled at him reassuringly, letting her fingers stroke his cheek. After a moment, he heaved a great, long sigh, then relaxed trustingly into her touch. His eyes slid closed.

Yotsuyu smiled further at his reaction. She moved her fingers to scratch under his chin. He lifted his head obligingly, exposing his throat to her.

Yotsuyu rubbed under his jaw. She asked sweetly, “How good are you at keeping secrets, my brute?”

“Secrets?” Grynewaht’s eyes blinked open in alarm. A profuse blush spread across his already-ruddy cheeks. “Well, ah, er, that is to say…” He swallowed. Oh, her touch felt nice, why was she _tormenting_ him like this?

Yotsuyu smirked. She let her hand trail teasingly down his neck towards his clavicles. “Yes?” Then she broke off all contact between them, and looked up at him seriously. “We will not do anything you do not want, Grynewaht. There is no punishment if you should refuse.”

Grynewaht’s mind raced. What in the world did Yotsuyu mean to do? He looked flabbergasted for several moments, during which Yotsuyu thought he might decline. Finally, with a vibrant blush and a nervous smile, he answered, “...S’pose I can keep a secret, then.”

Yotsuyu laughed with pleasure at his agreement. She stood up, smiling like a cat that’s gotten into the cream. “Then strip.”

Grynewaht gulped, her command doing nothing to ease his uncertainty of the situation. The thought that Yotsuyu (or anyone, for that matter) might want to see him without his clothes on had never really crossed his mind before. He rose to his feet, then backed a few steps away from the table to give himself room. He first stepped out of his sandals, then shrugged off the robe. He had enough presence of mind to fold the robe in half and drop it on a chair, instead of dumping it on the floor. Mostly because Yotsuyu was watching him.

As he stood there nude, Grynewaht half-expected the viceroy to immediately tell him to put the robe back on, but to his mild surprise, she seemed content to observe him, one hand half-hiding her smirk. He knew she was a former courtesan, but he’d always thought it best not to make assumptions. He set one hand on his hip, and with the other made a ‘well here you are’ gesture at his unclothed body.

Yotsuyu was a master of veiling her emotions, but her eyes were full of mirth as she strode over to where her brute stood waiting. He was delightfully pleasing to look at - perhaps she should make him walk around like this more often. She reached out and ran her fingertips over one gigantic thigh, skirting close but not touching his manhood, then walked around to his backside.

When Grynewaht felt Yotsuyu’s hand cup his ass, he let out a gasp, and tried to turn his head to see her.

She was grinning up at him, kneading him on the buttock. “Something wrong?” she asked innocently.

“Oh, ah.” His face felt like it was on fire. “Not at all, my lady.” He swallowed, then turned his head forward again. He worried what she’d think of his growing arousal. It was impossible not to react to her touches, her hands on his arse and on the insides of his thighs felt so _nice_ \- but maybe she didn’t see it, being as she was behind him. He forced his eyes closed, trying to relax into the feel of her slender fingers on him.

Yotsuyu sensed his nervousness, so she took her time, caressing over his skin until she observed the tension in his shoulders slowly easing away. He was so tall, the top of her head came up only to his belly. From a standing position, his upper body was like a mountain out of reach.

That was fine, though. Yotsuyu slid a hand between Grynewaht’s thighs - they parted for her obligingly - and cupped his balls, feeling their weight in her hand. His body gave a jolt of surprise, then he settled with an indecorous, low rumble. She massaged the velvety, warm skin there, then pulled her hand back, only to reach around the side of his thigh to fondle his shaft. She could feel the soft texture of his cock growing hard as she stroked up and down his length.

Grynewaht groaned. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this exquisite torture, only that it felt both delicious, and absolutely maddening. “Yotsuyu--”

“Yes?” Yotsuyu asked mildly, raising her hand just out of reach of his aching cock.

Shit, having her touch taken away felt even more torturous. “N-nothing; by all means, please continue.”

She laughed. “You’d like more, would you?” She went back to stroking him with light, teasing touches, observing as his cock seemed to strain right into her hands. “Depends on how good you are, my brute.”

Yotsuyu gave him a few more strokes, from his balls down to his cockhead and back again. He was by this point rigidly hard, as well as girthy. Somewhat alarmingly so; she wasn’t sure penetrative sex between them was even going to work. That was all right, however. There were other things they could do.

She gave him a firm slap on the ass. “I need you to lie down on your back on the bed.”

Grynewaht turned to look at the viceroy. His pupils were dark with lust, his cheeks overheated and flushed, his breath coming in great, slow draughts. His cock twitched, hard and definitely interested in the proceedings. Yet even as their eyes met in this new situation, she knew he would acquiesce; that he would do as she told him.

And so he did. The roegadyn wandered over to a corner of the room, where a screen depicting a stylized Doman landscape had been set up. Behind the screen there was a bed, though it was more appropriately sized for a hyur. He flopped down on his back on the bed, letting his bare legs hang off the end with his feet planted on the floor.

The screen obscured Grynewaht’s field of vision, but he heard Yotsuyu’s voice from not far away. “Close your eyes. And put your arms over your head. I’ll know if you’re peeking, brute.”

Grynewaht hummed to himself, then did as he was told, closing his eyes and stretching his meaty arms over his head, one hand holding the other wrist. This wasn’t exactly a glorious combat on the battlefield, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying himself. What’s more, for the first time, he’d managed to forget about his smarting defeat at the hand of the Warrior of Light. He’d remember later, of course, but to forget about it for a while felt… nice.

The roegadyn heard someone approaching the side of the bed. Unable to see with his eyes closed, he was only aware of Yotsuyu by touch. She seemed to want to continue to tease him, as he felt her comparatively cool fingers caress the insides of his massive thighs. They moved up along his stomach, then circled the little nub of one of his nipples. He knew she was above him somewhere when he felt the edge of her kimono delicately skirt his hip, then her bare leg brush against his cock.

Yotsuyu watched with delight as her mountain of a bodyguard squirmed underneath her. This was even more fun than she’d hoped. Everything she did seemed to drive him to the edge, and he was looking more and more strained and lost to pleasure.

“C-can I look now, my lady?” Grynewaht pleaded, as he felt her fingertips toying with his nipples and his lovehandles. Her fingers at his side were a tad ticklish, and he arched his back into her touch.

Yotsuyu smirked. She reached a hand out to ruffle his red hair, then Grynewaht felt her legs straddle the sides of his neck. “You’ve been good, I suppose. Though I’m going to make you work if you do.”

“Work? Of course, my lady; I’ve never been adverse to a little work,” Grynewaht replied automatically, opening his eyes. What he saw caused him to flush a deep scarlet all the way down to his throat.

Yotsuyu put her hands in his hair, tugging his face into her crotch. The roegadyn nosed into her, sighing with contentment at her scent. He gave her an experimental, flat lick with his tongue, and then another. He was inexperienced and sloppy, not knowing where to lick her for her pleasure. Patiently, Yotsuyu guided him to her clit, and when he finally started to get the hang of what to do, focusing his attention there, he had her gasping.

Grynewaht let his arms come down to be able to hold Yotsuyu around her thighs and rump as he pleasured her. He groaned at her taste, and slipped his tongue inside her, lapping at her walls, trying to find what she liked. She took one of his huge hands in response, encouraging him to use his middle finger instead. She thought to warn him to be gentle, but as he put only a soft touch on her opening with the pad of his finger, letting her decide how she wanted him, she found that she didn’t need to.

Yotsuyu pushed her hips down on his hand, letting Grynewaht’s finger slip inside her. He watched her as she rode his hand, curling his finger in the way that she liked, before dipping his head to give short, straight flicks to her clit with the tip of his tongue. His other hand cradled her rump, squeezing the soft flesh.

Yotsuyu hadn’t been sure what to expect with Grynewaht, who outwardly seemed like the most brutish and ungentle of any man she could have possibly chosen. The fact that he was so careful and reverent towards her body was unexpected, even emotionally affecting. Again, only Grynewaht ever seemed to perceive her as being precious. It squeezed her heart in a way that hurt, being confronted with how lonely for healthy interaction she actually was.

Yotsuyu didn’t want to feel those emotions right now - She wanted to escape them, and to that end, she encouraged Grynewaht to slide another finger inside her. His fingers were no small things, and she could feel the stretch as she bounced on them, but also the pleasurable, building tension. He raised his head to watch her, her whimpers and sounds filling his ears, his thumb rolling her clit to give her that little bit of extra sensation she needed to reach her peak.

Finally, with a keening moan, Yotsuyu came down hard on Grynewaht’s hand, squeezing down on his fingers and coating them with her release. With shaking thighs, she moved herself down his body to collapse with her head pillowed on his chest. He was so massive, to lie on top of him was easy. She took a few moments to calm her breathing, feeling one of his giant hands cautiously rest on her upper back as she did so.

Her kimono now felt too warm, and it was rumpled all out of shape besides. Yotsuyu stripped it off, casually and with no thought given to how she looked. She lay nude at Grynewaht’s side, then raised her head to see him watching her with a fond expression.

“Well, my lady,” he quipped, “What do you think of my performance?” He licked his lips. “I’d say Lord Zenos himself couldn’t have done a better job.”

That got a startled laugh out of her. “Mm. Perhaps not.” She stroked her hand down his abdomen and over his still-erect cock. The attention from his fingers had loosened her, although she wasn’t entirely sure how much of him she would be able to take. “Now, shall we do something about this?”

Grynewaht blushed again and swallowed, his cock twitching at the very thought. “...If it pleases you.”

Yotsuyu smirked at his response. She had a feeling he was more interested than he let on, although she appreciated his politeness. “You’re a big man, Grynewaht. You’ll need to be careful if this is going to work.” She rummaged in her discarded kimono for a moment and withdrew a vial. Uncorking the top, she began to spread lube liberally over his straining cock.

Grynewaht sat up to watch, the muscles in his gigantic arms twitching whenever her hands caressed a spot that was especially sensitive. His precum beaded at the tip at her touch. It was costing him all of his self-control to remain still, but remain still he did, his fingers gripping the bedsheets with vice-like strength. He tipped his head back and grit his teeth, keeping one eye cracked open just enough to watch what Yotsuyu was doing.

Yotsuyu judged her guard might not be able to last much longer. She turned herself so that she sat in Grynewaht’s lap facing away from him, one hand holding his cock. His hands hovered around her cautiously, until Yotsuyu allowed him to hold onto the sides of her body lightly to assist. She wasn’t certain he was going to fit, but he’d been careful enough that she didn’t feel too afraid to at least try him out.

“Oh, Yotsuyu-!” Grynewaht’s eyes rolled back into his head as Yotsuyu, with agonizing slowness, eased herself down on him. He felt her walls squeeze his cockhead delightfully, and started to shudder all over. He removed one hand from underneath her leg to seize the blanket in his fist, pulling on it with a strangled moan that tumbled into words. “I can’t…”

“Steady, Grynewaht.” Yotsuyu was primarily concerned with making certain she didn’t hurt herself. She already felt the stretch as he filled her, and she wasn’t more than halfway down on him. She added meaningfully, reaching up behind her to pet his face, “I know you can.”

Grynewaht nodded, his eyes shut and brows furrowed. He managed to remain still and avoid incident as Yotsuyu made her way down on him, a little at a time, until she reached the limit of comfort. She sat back on him for a moment and exhaled, wishing she’d thought to bring her pipe. Having a smoke while riding her bodyguard’s cock seemed like an indulgent way to pass an evening. Another time, perhaps.

Yotsuyu ground back against him experimentally. He sighed with pleasure, his arms moving to curl around her body as she rode his lap at a slow pace, more massaging herself on his cock than hard thrusting. His skin was as warm as a furnace, his massive chest and torso pressed flush against her back. She directed his hands to her breasts, letting him toy with them for extra sensation. From the noises the roegadyn was making, blissful sighs and grunts that sounded lost in another world, she knew it was good for him too.

Yotsuyu tugged one of Grynewaht’s hands down to her clit, showing him how to touch her while she rode his cock. His massive hips flinched, causing him to bury himself deeper on the next thrust, but by this point it felt good instead of painful. She moaned, reaching back to hold his hip, trying to tell him to do it again without words. Eventually he cottoned on, and when he was thrusting up into her as she came down on him, teasing her clit with his fingers, she was in ecstasy.

With a final thrust from Grynewaht, Yotsuyu held onto him and cried out, squeezing down on his cock as she reached her peak. The sensation of her orgasm pulsing around him finally pushed Grynewaht off the edge as well, and he groaned and shouted explosively as he came, stars bursting across his field of vision from the bliss.

Spent, Grynewaht slumped over backwards on the bed, panting raggedly. Yotsuyu slid down at his side, her head pillowed against his arm. She wasn’t worried that he’d come inside of her, as she had plenty of knowledge of contraception, but the thought of what their interactions would be like from here on gave her pause.

She was the first to recover, sitting up to observe him lying sprawled out with a dopey smile on his face. But when she moved to get up, he raised his head.

“Can we stay like this… just a little while longer?” Grynewaht asked, in a quiet voice.

Yotsuyu decided not to deny him. He had, afterall, done all she’d asked of him and more. “Only a little while,” she murmured, sliding herself back in at his side. “We can’t remain here long.”

Grynewaht turned to wrap his arms around Yotsuyu, then pulled the bedsheet up and over them both. He rested his chin on the top of her head, and closed his eyes.

Yotsuyu expected the intimacy would cause her to brace, and at first she did, but by degrees she relaxed. He was so warm, and his breathing was a soothing and slow rhythm, like the waves of the sea. It made her feel like a child, or like the way she wished she could have felt as a child: Warm, protected, and safe. Here, in the dark, she could indulge in this fantasy for a stolen moment.

Yotsuyu sighed heavily. Life went on, and they’d already spent more time in this room together than she could easily find an excuse for, should she have to. She poked Grynewaht in his side. “Come on. We can’t stay.”

Reluctantly, Grynewaht uncurled himself from around Yotsuyu and sat up. He looked reflective, scratching his chest. “That was…” His eyes went upwards, trying to think of the appropriate words to describe what he was feeling. “...peaceful.”

Yotsuyu smirked at him and patted one of his massive thighs. “You were very good. Now come, we need to get washed.”

She made her way to the adjacent wash room, sliding a door panel open. He followed close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yotsuyu and Grynewaht enjoy a nice spring day in Doma while everyone else tries to stay far away from them.

“Wipe that smile off your face,” Yotsuyu muttered to Grynewaht as the two of them strolled through the streets of Doma towards the castle. Ostensibly, they were on their way to a meeting to discuss the formation of the army, but it was a beautiful, sunny spring day, and Yotsuyu was taking the scenic route. Cherry and plum blossom petals fluttered down from the trees in fragrant showers of pink, while colorful tulips and daffodils nodded their heads in the breeze. “People will think you’re up to something.”

“I can’t help but smile, my lady,” Grynewaht replied with a grin. He had become infuriatingly merry since the night she’d chosen to bed him, and he followed her with a strut in his step. “The flowers are blooming, birds are singing. Why, we had to wait ‘til summer to get anything like this in Ilsabard.”

Yotsuyu opened her decorative fan, using it to mask her expression. “If you can’t maintain your composure, I will have to discipline you.”

Grynewaht sighed dramatically. “Aye. Unlike you, I don’t get a fan to hide _my_ face. -- _Ooo!”_

Yotsuyu folded up her fan and bopped him on the thigh with it. He pretended to stumble back. From the streets, passers-by watched the pair fearfully.

“You’re going to make a scene, hitting me with that,” Grynewaht complained as they continued walking.

Yotsuyu scoffed. “And you aren’t making one already?”

“It’s the Witch of Doma! Run!” A terrified young man and his wife dropped their food stall purchases in the street in their haste to escape Yotsuyu’s notice.

“That’s no way to refer to the acting viceroy,” Grynewaht observed with a frown. “Shall I apprehend them, my lady?”

“Tempting, but let them go for now,” Yotsuyu replied dismissively. “I wanted to see the flowers today, and that is what we shall do.” She paused in front of a marketplace stall selling a variety of cut flowers and bouquets.

The old lady working inside the stall regarded the two of them with a mix of apprehension and dread. “Ahhh… Welcome, welcome, my lady Yotsuyu. Whichever flowers please you, they are now yours.”

Yotsuyu indicated one of the flower displays to Grynewaht, who was already starting to look bored. “This was one of my favorites as a child.”

Grynewaht came over to examine the flowers. They had large, lush pink blooms with layers of ruffled petals. “This doesn’t grow in Ilsabard. Least, I’ve not seen it before.” He crouched closer to put his face in them and inhale their scent, causing the old lady to look even more horrified.

“They’re called peonies. Lovely, aren’t they?” Yotsuyu gazed at the flowers, her expression becoming distant. “I remember stealing away between chores to enjoy the ones that grew close to where I lived.”

Grynewaht peered curiously at Yotsuyu, then seized the entire display box of peonies, tearing it from the rest of the stall with a crash. He tucked it under one arm. “We’ll be taking these.”

Yotsuyu sighed as they left the flower stand. “You look absurd. --No, don’t leave them. I’ll have a soldier take them off your hands at the soonest opportunity.”

“As you wish.” Grynewaht strolled along with his massive bouquet of peonies, doing his best to keep a serious face.

“Perhaps we can put them in the entry hall. The decor is so _depressing_ in there.” Yotsuyu smirked up at Grynewaht. “Is this the first time you’ve given a lady flowers, my brute?”

He immediately went red in the face, sputtering. “Well!” He cleared his throat loudly. “I, ah… It was my expectation I’d be in the army for a time yet.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Besides, I’m not very, uh... popular.”

Yotsuyu took a pull on her pipe. “Mm. I can’t imagine why anyone would think that.”

Grynewaht quickened his steps after her in response. “D’you think the cook will make those little meat pouches… What are they called... ‘dumplings’, tonight?”

“Do you like them? I can have them made for you every night, if you find them to your taste. But hush. We’re nearing the castle, and it won’t do to look uncivilized.”

The pair left Doma’s streets, much to the relief of the citizenry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light and their allies assault Doma Castle, resulting in dire straits for the Garlean occupation.

The days in occupied Doma passed. There was an uneasy sense that something was about to happen, but no one in the Garlean military could say what it was. Patrols were strengthened, additional guards were posted, and more spies than ever crept through Doma’s streets, searching for any possible clue of what the Resistance could be planning.

Increased vigilance aside, Grynewaht’s nights had become more interesting for another reason, with Yotsuyu taking him to bed as often as she fancied. If she had known he was a virgin, she had been kind enough not to remark on it, instead making time to teach him how to please a partner. As close as they had become physically, and perhaps even as friends, the viceroy was very guarded when it came to any sort of emotional intimacy between them. She permitted him to hold her for a little while after sex, and he was aware this was a priviledge and a courtesy, one he dared not overstep.

Still, Grynewaht was content, perhaps the most content he’d ever been. If only he could have his revenge on that Eorzean, his life would be complete… For now, he contented himself with believing it would happen in due time.

One night, as they lay together, Yotsuyu tucked safely in his arms, he heard a noise from her that sounded suspiciously like a sob.

Grynewaht frowned. Yotsuyu’s emotions were a touchy subject, and he had by this point learned where the unspoken line lay between them. Still, to say nothing didn’t feel right either. He peered down at her. “...Yotsuyu?”

Yotsuyu had indeed been crying, mostly in silence. She wiped her face, then clenched her fists. “I’m fine.” She was annoyed at herself for letting control of her emotions slip. She had allowed herself to relax, and her mind had wandered to dark places.

Yotusyu had hoped her brute wouldn’t be very observant in his post-coital state, but she was fast learning she couldn’t count on that. She snapped at him. “I never _asked_ you to care so much!”

Grynewaht looked hurt in answer, his brows furrowing. Already, Yotsuyu regretted her tone. She looked away and murmured, “...But be as it may, I’m glad you’re here.”

He nodded in response, and didn’t press further, for which Yotsuyu was privately thankful. She turned into his chest so that she didn’t have to look at him. Perhaps an explanation was appropriate.

“I had… a very difficult childhood. My adoptive parents never wanted me. They worked me past exhaustion, with never a kind word. When I did anything even slightly wrong, or too slowly, they would deny me meals, or beat me.”

Yotsuyu took a shaky breath. Being vulnerable sat uncomfortably for her, but now that she’d begun to talk, it was as if a block had started to lift. “When I came of age, it didn’t get any easier. I was married off to a cruel and abusive drunk. When he died, I thought I’d finally be free, but I was sold to the brothel house to repay his debts. I was treated no better there… I was no more than an object, a plaything. I had no freedom… I couldn’t make my own choices.”

She sighed, and turned to rest the side of her head against him. She wondered how much of this Grynewaht would understand, or be able to empathize with. “I don’t want you to pity me for what I’ve been through. I am a survivor. When Lord Zenos extended his favor... it was the first time I gained the agency to make my own decisions. I had thought that would be enough, but...” Yotsuyu could hear the frustration and sorrow in her own voice. “Sometimes I wonder if anger and sadness are all I’m able to feel anymore.”

Grynewaht was quiet for a long while. So long, Yotsuyu wondered if he planned to remain silent. Eventually, he spoke in a low murmur. “Yotsuyu, I... can’t imagine how anyone could do those things to you.” He added, with deep, meaningful sincerity, “If you want me to go after any of them, my lady, you have but to say the word.”

Yotsuyu smiled to herself. His solutions to problems were always ruthlessly straight-forward and savage. A guard dog to the end, but he was _her_ dog, and she’d come to appreciate that. She patted his chest gently. “I have absolute faith that you would. Don’t worry about it, for now. You’re needed here.”

He was needed? She wanted him to stay? No one had ever said that to Grynewaht before. The thought gave him pause. “I can’t stay in Doma indefinitely,” he began, in a halting tone. “When I kill that Eorzean and get my medal, I’ll be reinstated as a captain. I can’t say where the army will post me then.” His tone was so gentle, and yet so convicted, Yotsuyu knew he sincerely believed his own words. “But I’ll come visit. I promise you, Yotsuyu.”

Yotsuyu smiled at him, and reached up to straighten his mop of hair. “Well, then. I look forward to the day all your wishes come true.”

***

It was not long after that the Resistance made their move.

Explosions rocked the castle walls. Battle-thirsty Xaela warriors swooped in on the backs of their gryphon-like Yol. The magitek barrier guarding the waterways was sabotaged and failed altogether, allowing the Confederacy to sail in with their maritime warships.

Inside Doma Castle, there was chaos. Water flooded the lower floors, causing the Garlean military posted there to have to ascend. There wasn’t enough room for either them or their machines to properly fight in the cramped hallways.

Worst of all, invaders had penetrated the castle’s defenses in the confusion. Until they were found and apprehended, the viceroy Yotsuyu, who was on the uppermost floor, was in danger. If the Resistance took her out, the Garlean presence in Doma would almost certainly fall.

Yotsuyu stood at her balcony, surveying the collapsed stone walls and burning buildings outside. Grynewaht’s shadow approached behind her. He regarded the chamber Yotsuyu had chosen to isolate herself in with grave concern.

“My lady,” he begged Yotsuyu, “There’s only one way in or out of this room. If we leave now, I can still get you to safety!”

“That’s enough!” Yotsuyu fixed the roegadyn with a stern look. “I intend for it to end here… for better or for worse. I will not run.”

“But my lady...” Grynewaht pleaded. He used to balk at her commands far more often, but this was the first time in recent memory he’d done so.

Yotsuyu shook her head at him. “Besides, where would I run to? There’s no place for a woman like me. My deeds are beyond redemption. Either we win this fight, or we die here.”

Her words shook Grynewaht to his very core. He was actually rather cowardly - He saw no shame in running from a battle, if it meant he lived to fight another day. He had been fully prepared to take Yotsuyu with him and escape the castle, but her resolve was like steel, and he saw now that it wasn’t an option.

Grynewaht squeezed his eyes shut, gathering up his courage.

_This is it, then. There’s no running from this fight. If I can’t defend this room, then Yotsuyu..._

His hands clenched into tight fists, then he opened his eyes. “My lady, I’m going out. I’ll come back once I’ve dealt with these intruders. I’ll make them pay for darkening our doorstep.”

Yotsuyu was silent, gazing out at the devastation. But before he left the room, he heard her say, “Be careful, Grynewaht.”

***

His first order of business was to assemble a unit. Grynewaht marched through the halls, picking up confused and beleaguered Garlean soldiers on the way. “Come with me!” he barked. “You’re to assist me in protecting the viceroy!”

Many of the Garlean soldiers had lost their higher command in the attack. Knowing Grynewaht was a former captain, they were quick to fall into formation behind him. A handful of the soldiers had magitek machines with them, which despite lacking sentience, somehow seemed as hapless as their masters. Grynewaht set them as the rear guard and kept marching. Six, seven, eight… When he’d collected a force of twelve men, he judged it to be the limit he could have with him, and still have enough space for everyone to swing their weapons.

Grynewaht returned to park himself and his forces in front of Yotsuyu’s door. He positioned himself at the vanguard, then ordered everyone else into formation. His preparations complete, he grimly settled in to wait.

***

There came a sound of screaming men and clashing steel from the room outside. It was then Grynewaht saw the intruders approaching. He recognized them from the Steppe - A young hyur man, a female au ra shinobi, and the Doman samurai. Among them, there stood a familiar face. It was the thorn in his side. The warrior who wasn’t like the others.

The Eorzean.

Grynewaht grit his teeth in fierce resentment. He greeted his old enemy with savage bombast, a dangerous smile on his face.

 _“Bahahaha. Welcome,_ Eorzean! Dearest of all my enemies! You’ve saved me a great deal of trouble to find you. Unfortunately this time, only one of us gets to walk away. Now hold still so I can reduce you to a smear on my boots! Soldiers, attack!”

His men rushed forward in formation. Grynewaht pulled his gunhammer off his back and strode forward. Like a bull seeing red, he beelined straight for his old nemesis, leaving his troops to deal with the Eorzean’s companions.

Although the gunhammer weighed hundreds of stone, Grynewaht’s sheer might allowed him to heft it with devastating speed and power. He took a swing at the Eorzean and missed, reducing an ornate table to splinters and impacting a crater in the floor. He followed up with a jab with the pointy end of his gunshield. This, too, was incredibly heavy, but his strength allowed him to wield it on one arm.

The Eorzean deflected the blow, then struck one of their own. Grynewaht’s armor turned it aside. The roegadyn snarled, then hefted the gunhammer again.

On and on went their deadly dance. Though Grynewaht carved a path of destruction in the room, shaking it to its very foundation with his blows, he had so far failed to land a substantial strike on his enemy. He was aware of his men falling to their deaths around him, and the magitek machines collapsing in showers of electrical sparks, but there was nothing he could do for them.

The hyur was coming uncomfortably close to Yotsuyu’s door.

_I can’t let them get through._

Grynewaht shoved the Eorzean aside to round on Hien like an enraged rhinoceros. “Touch that door, and I’ll tear your bloody arms off!”

He raised his left arm to aim his gunshield at Hien, and emptied the magazine. Yugiri pulled Hien to the floor a split second before the air was split with the deafening cacophony of machine gun fire, and the wall behind them was shredded with bullets.

Grynewaht huffed when the magazine ran out. “Bugger all, I missed.”

He then felt a stabbing pain through the back of his left knee. It gave out under his weight, and he sank to the floor with a thud. Curses, he hadn’t been paying enough attention to the Eorzean! Snarling, he raised his gunshield to defend himself, but by now he was disadvantaged and outnumbered. Gosetsu approached him, and with a well-placed katana slash that left an ugly wound, took his left arm out of commission.

Grynewaht roared at him in pain and fury. “Blast you to the seventh hell!” He struggled to pull himself up with his remaining good arm, but someone - either the Eorzean or Yugiri - hit him hard on the side of the head. He collapsed to the floor, his world swimming.

As his eyes closed, and everything went dark, the entire castle around him seemed to buckle and shake, as if the very foundations were crumbling. Grynewaht distantly realized he needed to get out of there immediately, but he didn’t have the strength to remain conscious, let alone get up.

He heard the footsteps of his enemies moving away to leave him there.

It was the last of his conscious thoughts.

_Yotsuyu… I’m sorry._


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of rain came into Grynewaht’s dream, an ephemeral landscape that resembled the gray, thundercloud-torn peaks of Ilsabard. The moody image faded from his mind as he transitioned into waking.

He opened his eyes slowly. He found himself lying on his back in an unfamiliar bed, his upper body propped up with pillows. He was in a room he didn’t recognize. The furniture looked Doman in design, suggesting he was still in that province. There was a table against the wall laden with medical supplies. Outside the single window he could see, it was night, and raining steadily. The pattering of the raindrops must have woken him.

Grynewaht tried to move. He found it much more difficult than he remembered, and pain accompanied his efforts. Someone had bandaged the gash on his left side, as well as splinted his left knee. He felt his muscles flexing, but his limbs were leaden.

He couldn’t for the life of him figure out how much time had passed. 

Grynewaht heard a woman’s voice. “Oh. You’re awake.”

It wasn’t Yotsuyu’s voice. He turned his head towards the source of the sound.

Someone small was moving around at the side of his bed. A child?

But no.

A tiny lady with brown hair wearing a moogle hood hopped up on a bench next to his bedside. She smiled at him cheekily.

Grynewaht stared at her in slack-jawed confusion.

His exposure to lalafell was minimal, at best. He knew they were a little people, and that was the extent of his knowledge. This one seemed especially small. He knew she wasn’t Garlean, and that potentially meant trouble for him. He frowned at her, his brows drawing together.

She laughed at him. “Oh, but look at that brooding face! How do you feel, Sleepyhead? Are you thirsty?”

She pulled out a waterskin and shook it with a sloshing noise. Grynewaht realized he was more than thirsty, he was dehydrated. He tried to make his right arm reach for the waterskin, but his limbs were heavy and clumsy.

“Don’t strain yourself.” The little person took his massive hand, helped him fold his fingers around the waterskin, then helped him bring it to his mouth.

The roegadyn drank thirstily, not stopping until the waterskin had been completely emptied. When he’d finished, he regarded the lalafell suspiciously. “...Where am I?”

“You’re in an infirmary bed in Doma.” The woman hopped down from the bench, hurrying away with tiny footsteps. She promptly returned, this time with a bowl of hot soup on a tray. “My friends found you lying in the rubble of Doma Castle. You were still alive, and since I was passing through on other business, they asked me to tend to you.” She sighed. “It was quite a lot to ask of me, really, considering your condition, among other circumstances. But I’m pleased to see you’re finally awake. I was beginning to worry. You’ve been asleep the entire day. Now, eat this.” She held out a lalafell-sized spoonful of soup to him.

Grynewaht scowled disagreeably. “You don’t have to feed me like that.”

“I’m afraid I do,” the lalafell sighed. “Being that you’re too weak to move, yet. It’s very troublesome, believe me, having to caretake a Garlean officer. I could put it away if you don’t want it.”

“I didn’t say that.” Grynewaht was fast realizing he was very hungry.

“Good, then.” The woman smiled impishly. “Now open.”

Grynewaht permitted himself to be fed. The spoonfuls of soup were frustratingly tiny, but he could feel some of his vitality returning.

The woman tsked at him. “I understand you are a Garlean of some notoriety, so I hope you have a good bedside manner. This will go much more pleasantly for both of us if you do. You can call me Krile. I’m afraid I don’t know your name.”

Grynewaht was processing everything Krile had said to him. Doma Castle had collapsed? He’d been asleep for a day? He put his next words together carefully. “Where… is the lady Yotsuyu?”

Krile frowned. She finished feeding Grynewaht the soup and set the bowl aside. “We were unable to find Yotsuyu’s body among the wreckage. I’m sorry, but she is presumed to no longer be among the living. There were very few survivors in the castle’s collapse. You were one of the fortunate ones.” Krile looked up to observe the roegadyn’s face.

Grynewaht bore an expression of horrified shock. “Yotsuyu... “ Then he looked determined. “I-I have to search for her. She could be hurt somewhere. You’re the medicus, aren’t you?” His tone turned imperious. “Heal me up already so I can go look for her!”

Krile looked irritated. “What do you think I’ve been doing, you great bully? You are alive to argue with me now, only because I’ve been healing you around the clock! You were severely injured, and your recovery will take time.” She sighed and rubbed her temple. “...But I empathize with your distress. We, too, lost a very dear friend that day. And I am not unsympathetic to your desire to search for Yotsuyu’s whereabouts.”

Grynewaht groused, turning away. Krile sighed at him, then hopped down from her bench once again. She returned a short time later bearing a ceramic mug of hot tea, and climbed back on the bench with it. “Can you move your right arm? Hold it by the handle.”

She helped Grynewaht hold onto the mug so he could sip from it.

“There are other things you need to know about,” Krile continued in a serious tone. “While you were unconscious, the Garlean army was driven out of Doma. Lord Hien has assumed his place as its rightful leader.”

Grynewaht raised his head with a frown, then scowled and dropped his gaze. “Then I am a prisoner.”

“Your situation now depends on the choices you make,” Krile replied, not unkindly. “I had hoped, when I had you brought here, that you would be amenable to the idea of not being our enemy, if only for a time. If you can maintain good behavior towards the Scions, and you would allow an escort, I may be able to arrange to have you search the wreckage of the castle.”

Grynewaht looked surprised. He was still wary, but he could see it was his only chance to find out what had happened to his lady. “If it means finding Yotsuyu, I’ll do it.” His tone turned dark. “But I don’t want the Eorzean to come anywhere near me.” His free hand weakly clenched into a fist. “They’ve stripped me of my captaincy and humiliated me. If I find they’ve hurt my lady…”

“You’re not the only one to have suffered losses in this conflict,” Krile scolded him. “It was the Garlean Empire’s own doing, to take their army into this land and enforce such unbearable oppression and cruelty upon its people.”

Grynewaht made an unhappy grumble and shook his head, indicating he didn’t want to talk about it.

“...But I understand you two have a history, and if it means your cooperation, I will see to it they remain out of your sight,” Krile offered.

Grynewaht looked somewhat mollified. “...You think they’ll allow me to look for Lady Yotsuyu?”

Krile smiled at him. “If you maintain a good bedside manner, I do, Sir…” She left her voice hanging for him to fill in his name.

“Grynewaht pyr Arvina.”

“Sir Greenwart.” Krile’s expression became cunning. “For you to help search for survivors of Doma Castle’s collapse would be an excellent start towards making amends for your past transgressions towards Doma’s people.”

Grynewaht sighed. “Aye, it’s nothing short of blackmail.”

Krile laughed, then took his empty tea mug away. “I realize I’ve given you a lot to think about. Why don’t you consider your options, while I bring you some supper from the commissary? And don’t think to cause any mischief. You may find certain items in this room rather… enchanting, if you do.”

Grynewaht groaned. “And now threats, as well!”

“I will return shortly, Sir Greenwart.” Krile smiled charmingly, then hopped down and made her way to the door, closing it with the back of her heel on the way out.

Grynewaht slumped back in the bed feeling sorry for himself.

_I’m a prisoner of war and my captors are sadistic, but I must endure for Lady Yotsuyu._


	8. Chapter 8

The days went by. With a combination of white magic, medicine, and bed rest, Grynewaht’s condition improved. The gruesome gash he’d endured from Gosetsu’s blade faded to a scar. Even his ruined left knee seemed to be on the mend. Krile gave him a pair of crutches, and encouraged him to try getting around the room.

Grynewaht did his best to maintain good behavior. Krile’s promise was his only hope of being permitted to search for Yotsuyu, and he was determined not to lose this chance. All that mattered right now was learning the fate of his lady. Everything else - including his own future as a prisoner of war - could wait.

A day came when Krile finished a magical healing session on Grynewaht’s knee. She sighed, then looked up at him where he sat on the bed. “I daresay there’s no more I can do for you, Greenwart.”

Grynewaht looked anxious. “Y… You mean…” Was his knee never going to heal? Would he need a crutch for the rest of his life?

Suddenly Krile burst out laughing. “Ahahahaha! The look on your face just now was priceless!”

Grynewaht looked flabbergasted. “T-that isn’t funny!”

Krile wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. “Come now, pick up your crutch. Try to stand on your own two legs.”

Grynewaht frowned, but did as she bade him. He eased his feet down to the floor, leaning on the crutch. Slowly, cautiously, he put his weight on his injured knee.

His knee held. Grynewaht was stunned. “I… I can stand.” He took a few careful steps. White magic was not something usually at the disposal of an Imperial medicus. To Grynewaht, his recovery appeared miraculous. His face broke into an elated grin. “I can walk again!”

Krile smiled at his joyful expression. “Indeed, I must say I’m quite pleased with my technique. Now. I have something else prepared for you, Greenwart. Can I trust you to follow me?”

“Oh yes, my lady Krile,” Grynewaht enthused, taking up the appropriate position as if he were her loyal guard, a half-step behind and to her right. 

“Good. Come with me.” Krile opened the door to the infirmary room Grynewaht was staying in, and she set off, leading the roegadyn down a hallway, and then outside. The sun was shining, the day promising. “Your armor was badly damaged when we found you. Hideous as it is, we supposed you would probably want it repaired.”

“Hideous?” Grynewaht’s face fell.

“Well of course, you silly man. People here have no love for the Garleans, or anything to do with them. But don’t fret. I’ve left it in good hands.”

They had arrived at a weapon and armorsmith’s shop. There was a hyur smith enjoying a few moments of sunshine at the door. The man immediately tensed at the sight of Grynewaht approaching. “Krile! What are you bringing that Garlean dog around here for? He should be clapped in irons and thrown in a cell!”

The man spat at Grynewaht’s feet. The roegadyn regarded him with an unreadable expression.

“Peace, Isamu!” Krile quickly intervened. “Greenwart and I have an agreement, and I’m putting him to work doing some honest labor. We’ve come to pick up his armor.”

“The word of a Garlean is worthless. But do as you will. Just be quick about it, I don’t want him here any longer than necessary.” The man identified as Isamu turned back into the building and left them.

Krile went inside, and Grynewaht followed. “Brynloef?” Krile called. “Are you here?”

Grynewaht blinked in the low light. There, coming towards them from the forges, was another Hellsguard roegadyn. She was a young woman, who looked close to his own age. She wore a blacksmith’s apron and was covered in soot, her hair braided and tied away from her face. She greeted them both with delight.

“Oh! Hello, Krile! And you! Are you Grynewaht?” The roegadyn woman eyeballed Grynewaht up and down.

He looked embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head. “Er… yes?”

“It’s nice to meet you! I’m Brynloef. Krile says you aren’t too bad for Imperial scum!”

Brynloef winked at Grynewaht, who didn’t seem to know how to react.

“I’m the one who fixed your armor! Come over here and look! Krile said you liked green.” Brynloef hustled them deeper into the shop, leading them to an armor stand in the back. There, mounted on the stand, was Grynewaht’s Imperial armor, from the pauldrons down to the boots.

Grynewaht gasped at the sight. No longer was his armor the dull black that symbolized his shameful, demoted rank. Instead, it glimmered with a dazzling green iridescence the color of new plant shoots sprouting out of the ground. “I enamelled it this color…” Brynloef explained sheepishly. “What do you think?”

Grynewaht stepped forward to examine his armor. The workmanship was sublime, the emerald green the most beautiful color he’d ever seen. He gaped at it, then stared at Brynloef. “You made this?”

“That I did!” She gave a little flourish. “I have your gunhammer and gunshield, too. I’m fixing them, the mechanisms in both of them were broken. They’re really fascinating machines--”

Krile cleared her throat. “You will understand, Greenwart, that we can’t return your armaments.”

“Oh. Right.” Brynloef looked only momentarily embarrassed. “They’re going to work better than they ever did, when I’m done with them! What do you think of that, Mister Imperial?”

Grynewaht had an expression of looking overwhelmed. When he spoke to Brynloef again, his cheeks had acquired a rosy blush. “...I don’t know what to say.” He managed a small smile.

Brynloef giggled at him. “Well, put the armor on, I want to see!”

Grynewaht began to put on the pieces of his armor. He was still in awe of the rich gifts he was being presented. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but it felt… good. Like he was being restored.

Once he’d put the armor on, he smoothed a hand over the red livery that ran down the front. “You even replaced the cloth.” It was a close approximation of the same color, but the embroidery of Garlemald was no longer upon it. Instead, it bore a design of leaves and vines, intertwined in a pattern. He decided he liked it.

Grynewaht turned back to Brynloef. He swallowed awkwardly. “...Thank you. I’ll… I’ll try not to get it wrecked a second time.”

Brynloef laughed at him. “Maybe there’s hope for you, yet.”

***

With his physical condition and armor restored, it became time for Grynewaht to help search the ruins of Doma Castle.

The reality that he was unlikely to find anyone alive had not fully settled in. He hadn’t allowed himself to consider the possibility that Yotsuyu might be gone.

Accompanied by a squad of Hien’s shinobi and samurai who watched his every move, Grynewaht boarded a small boat, which ferried them to the wreckage.

To see only towering piles of ruined debris, roofing, and foundation where the castle had once stood, was a surreal experience. Grynewaht supposed if he had more of an emotional connection to the place, he would have been devastated. But he didn’t, which was just as well for him, as he would need his concentration to search this dangerous environment. There was no telling how precariously the massive chunks of broken wall were piled up, or how easily any of it might shift and plunge into the water below.

Grynewaht ventured off the boat, stepping onto a pile of rubble that looked stable. The samurai and shinobi followed as far as they dared, never letting him out of their sight. The roegadyn paid them no mind, his attention focused on shoving enormous, broken chunks of wall aside.

An hour went by, and then another.

Still Grynewaht labored, stopping only for brief moments to catch his breath before heading to the next pile of rubble.

The sun westered in a red sky, then began to descend.

He stood with his hands on his legs, panting, before returning to the search.

The sun dipped below the horizon.

Grynewaht had found nothing for his efforts.

He was just starting to move aside another boulder, when one of the samurai yelled at him. “Enough. There’s nothing to find here; we’re returning.”

Grynewaht eyed the man, his thoughts in that moment rebellious. How could he possibly give up the search, when he’d found no sign of Lady Yotsuyu? Couldn’t they understand how important that was?

How would he, Grynewaht, live with himself, if he never found closure of her death?

He realized, as he stood there, that his breath was coming in great deep draughts, his hair was matted to his face with sweat, and his arms and legs were trembling with exhaustion.

There was nothing more he could do.

Shaking his head, Grynewaht turned around and permitted himself to be escorted back onto the boat.

***

The next few days were some of the darkest he could remember.

Grynewaht felt as if something inside of himself had been painfully removed, and was now vacant - as if a hole had opened in his heart. Nothing he did seemed to ease the sensation of a gaping emptiness inside himself. He became deeply depressed, spending his days in directionless grief as his psyche struggled to cope with the loss.

He spent much of his time sitting at the desk in his infirmary room, weeping until he had no more tears to shed. His single comfort was that he had found a peony bush outside, and had taken some of the sweet-scented flowers in a ceramic jar for himself. But they were proving a double-edged blade, for while they reminded him of Lady Yotsuyu, they also reminded him that she was gone.

It was usually enough to cause him to start sobbing again.

Krile could tell Grynewaht was in mourning, and she worried for him. He barely touched his food, and he seemed unable to raise the energy to speak, or do much of anything else. The depth of his grief surprised her. Based on what she’d heard, Lady Yotsuyu had been a terror.

 _‘I wonder why it was never this way before,’_ Grynewaht mused to himself by candlelight one night, as tears dropped unabated from his face. _‘I was always alone. Why does it hurt so much, now?’_

***

Grynewaht wasn’t certain how many days had passed, when he heard a knock at his door. “Greenwart?”

Krile unlocked the door and let herself in. Grynewaht was, unsurprisingly, seated at the table in a fugue. He raised his head to glance wearily in her direction.

Krile took a deep breath, looking serious. “I have news for you. You may find it welcome… or you may find it upsetting. Or, perhaps, it may be both.”

Grynewaht didn’t react much, but his brow furrowed slightly, as if he couldn’t understand how that was possible.

Krile continued, watching his reaction. “An emissary of peace has arrived from Garlemald, and a prisoner exchange is being negotiated. If the exchange is worked out to Lord Hien’s satisfaction, you would be able to return to the Imperial army.”

Grynewaht blinked, genuinely surprised at this news. He turned in his seat to face Krile. “I would be returned to the army?”

Krile nodded. “Yes. Though I’ve tried to show you some leniency, particularly considering your injuries which were severe, the fact remains that we are holding you here. But, if the prisoner exchange were to officially commence, you would be free to return to Garlean lands.”

Grynewaht rubbed his chin. It wasn’t a bad outcome for him, all told. He’d failed to protect Yotsuyu’s life, but that was hardly his fault alone. His punishment was liable not to be too harsh. He could rise back through the ranks, and in time, possibly regain his captaincy. Perhaps this was what was meant to be. “...Hunh.”

Krile looked away. She seemed to be struggling with her words. “...There’s something more I need to tell you.”

“Yes?” Grynewaht was quite interested in what Krile had to say now. He leaned forward in his chair.

Krile winced. “Greenwart… Lady Yotsuyu was recovered. She is alive.”

Grynewaht nearly fell out of his seat.

“Alive? My lady is alive?!” He moved to drop to his knees on the floor in front of Krile, shock and elation on his face. “Why, this is a miracle! Lady Yotsuyu! My lady, alive!”

“Greenwart…”

Grynewaht looked directly at Krile. “Take me to her!”

Krile balled her hands up into fists, looking away.

“What’s the matter?” Grynewaht frowned. “Is she hurt? Is she unwell?”

Krile shook her head. “She is unhurt… But…” The lalafell’s voice cracked, and she suddenly looked very sad. “By the Twelve, I don’t know how to tell you!”

Grynewaht hesitated. He rose to his feet, then collected the peony flowers in a jar on a whim. “I must see her. Regardless of whatever’s happened. You must let me, Krile!”

“Don’t be impudent!” Krile scolded him. “It is a... delicate situation. Fine. I will take you to see her, but you must mind yourself. It will be more important than ever that you do. Can I trust you in this?”

Grynewaht took his place a half-step behind and to the right of Krile, looking down at her expectantly. He gestured for the lalafell to lead the way.

Krile glanced up at him with concern on her face, but she opened the door, escorting him out. “The truth will upset you,” she warned him. _‘But I’ve heard his weeping. How could I refuse him to see her, before he returns to Garlemald?’_

***

Krile and Grynewaht stopped in front of an elaborately patterned sliding door partition. A maidservant at the door bowed, then slid the door open.

The room looked lived-in. For some reason, the Doman samurai who had delivered the injury to Grynewaht’s arm - and whom Grynewaht had beaten back at the tavern in Isari, seemingly a lifetime ago - was here, seated on a cushion. While his face betrayed nothing of his thoughts, something about the way he held himself seemed different.

Seated on another cushion nearby, dressed in simple peasant’s garb and obliviously eating dango, was Lady Yotsuyu.

Was it really her?

Grynewaht had never seen her like this. He could have easily mistaken the woman as being Yotsuyu’s twin sister. She looked so… childlike.

He started towards her.

“Be careful,” Krile muttered. “She may not recognize you.”

Grynewaht heard her warning, but he didn’t want to believe it. He strode up to where Yotsuyu sat, then lowered himself to one knee before her. “My lady? I’m relieved to see you’re all right!”

Yotsuyu looked up at Grynewaht, an utter lack of recognition in her wide, vacant eyes.

Grynewaht waited for her to speak tensely, hardly daring to breathe.

Yotsuyu finally responded. Her voice had a childlike inflection he’d never heard from her before. “Were we… friends?”

Krile approached them quietly. “It appears she lost her memory in the collapse of the castle,” she gently explained to Grynewaht. She was watching the roegadyn’s reactions carefully. “She remembers nothing of her past, nor does she recognize the people she once knew. I am told she was unable to recall even her own name.”

Grynewaht stammered. “S-she… doesn’t remember anything?”

Yotsuyu gazed at him vacantly. “...Did I know you?”

“Oh, aye,” Grynewaht replied, looking into his lady’s innocent face. “And I knew you. You were…”

He swallowed, then grimaced, his emotions forming a tight lump in his throat. _‘You were strong,’_ he thought to himself. _‘And that was taken from you.’_

Grynewaht shook his head, then snuffled, feeling his eyes water over. “...I’m glad you’re all right.”

“Greenwart…” Krile touched him on the arm. “We should go.”

Grynewaht seemed to be struggling. He suddenly remembered he was still holding the jar of peony flowers, and he offered it to Yotsuyu. “Y-you said to me once, that they were one of your favorites.”

Yotsuyu accepted the jar. She looked concerned at Grynewaht’s distress. “I’m sorry.”

“I-it’s all right. Farewell... my lady.”

Grynewaht turned back to Krile, then rose to his feet, his shoulders sagging. The two of them left the room.

Yotsuyu blinked, then lowered her face to peer at the peony blooms she held in her hands.

Their scent was fragrant, and sweet. It seemed familiar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grynewaht and Yotsuyu have an emotional reunion, darkened by the appearance of a certain step-brother.

Well, that was it, then.

It had been a strange excursion in Doma, for Grynewaht pyr Arvina. He had resented being demoted and posted there… until the relationship between himself and Lady Yotsuyu evolved into something very different from what it had started as.

And then the Resistance had brought the entire castle falling down on their heads. The Garleans had been driven out of Doma. And his lady had lost all memory of her past.

Now, with the prisoner exchange moving forward, Grynewaht would be returned to the Imperial army. He would be placed on a new assignment, and it would be as if everything in Doma had never happened.

Had it all been for naught?

Such were Grynewaht’s thoughts as he lay down to sleep that night.

He would miss his lady, of course. He would miss her poise, her commanding and implacable presence, her sharp tongue. Her closeness to him. But Grynewaht knew she was alive, and well-cared for besides, even if she couldn’t recall him… or even recall herself.

What about Krile, or Brynloef? He would probably never see them again once he’d left. His heart felt heavy at the thought. He’d be all alone, with nary a friend. He’d had a chance to experience something more, but it had proven ephemeral. Fleeting.

His eyes closed in sleep.

***

“Greenwart! Greenwart, wake up!”

Grynewaht woke mid-snore with a jolt. It was the middle of the night, and Krile was shaking his arm. The lalafell looked panicked.

“Krile?”

“Greenwart, Yotsuyu is missing!”

“Missing?!” The roegadyn swung himself down to his feet immediately.

“She isn’t in her room! Gosetsu says she’d gone to bed, but we think she ran away during the night! Please, help us look for her!”

Grynewaht needed no more prompting than that. He bustled out of the room with Krile as soon as he had attached his armor to his body.

“We are organizing search parties for the residential district,” Krile directed him. He saw a few of Hien’s retainers hastily checking the rooms of the building they were in, as they hurried past. “Please, go with them, let us know if you find her!”

Grynewaht dashed off the way she indicated at a brisk clip. He had strong legs, and he could cover ground very quickly when he had a mind to. He tried to estimate how far Yotsuyu could have wandered. Surely, not far?

He was terrified of the thought of anything happening to her, particularly after nearly losing her at Doma Castle.

_‘Bugger all! Please be all right, please be all right…’_

***

Yotsuyu was prepared for death.

She was outside in the night, standing in a secluded spot under a cherry tree in the Doman Enclave. Her eyes were full of tears. She held the blade of a tanto knife pressed to her neck, ready to sever the artery there and end her life.

She heard a ruckus coming towards her. It was a rattling of armor, accompanied by rapidly thumping boots and the sound of someone breathing loudly through their mouth.

Only Grynewaht made noises like that when he ran.

“My lady!” Grynewaht cried, the second he recognized the figure several yards away from him. Seven hells, did she mean to kill herself? He dashed to close the distance. “I don’t know what you mean to do--” he wheezed for breath, “--But please don’t do it!”

Yotsuyu turned to face him. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, and her expression was resigned and heartbroken. Even so, she lowered the knife away from her neck. In a quiet, tremulous, but familiar tone, she replied, “...You’re making a scene, my brute.”

Grynewaht threw himself to his knees before Yotsuyu, then reached out his massive arms to hug her tightly to his chest. She accepted the embrace willingly, leaning into him. She heard him break into deep, noisy sobs. “Lady Yotsuyu!”

Yotsuyu smiled faintly at his emotional manner. She raised a hand to rub the back of his neck comfortingly. “Don’t cry.”

Grynewaht snuffled and snorted, seeming to have great difficulty pulling himself back together. He raised his head and gazed into Yotsuyu’s face in awe. “You remembered me.”

“I remembered everything.” Yotsuyu frowned, looking exhausted. “But you… How is it you are here before me? I heard the sounds of battle before Hien and his accomplices broke through the door, back at the castle. I’d thought you were dead.” Yet here he was, looking none the worse for wear.

Grynewaht wiped his eyes and managed a cocky grin. “They couldn’t beat me so easily, my lady.” Then he turned away, looking embarrassed. “...Though I was off my feet for a spell.”

Yotsuyu studied his expression. “You know I no longer have power over you as the acting viceroy, do you not?”

Grynewaht turned to look at Yotsuyu, blinking. It was clear such a thought had not before crossed his mind.

“I’ve lost control of Doma. Whatever punishment Lord Zenos sees fit to bestow upon me…” Privately, Yotsuyu already knew it was a death sentence, “...it doesn’t have to extend to you. You could return to the army.” She leaned against him. “I don’t have authority to give you orders anymore.”

Grynewaht seemed befuddled for a moment. Then, the corners of his mouth curled into a smile. “Well, my lady…” he began, “...The army gave me explicit orders to guard you, so that’s what I intend to do.” His cheeks flushed a rosy red. “That is… if you’ll have me.”

Yotsuyu smiled. She knew as well as he did that his answer was a cover for something else. She put her arms around his neck, her smile becoming a smirk. “Hmm. I suppose I can do that.”

Grynewaht looked delighted. He grinned, then rubbed the back of his head with a hand.

Yotsuyu’s smile faded. “But what are we to do now? If I return to the Empire, Lord Zenos’s decree will not be kind. But I cannot go back to Gosetsu’s side… not anymore, not like this.” She shook her head.

“My lady?”

“The samurai, Gryne. He saw fit to save my life. It’s due to his care that I survived the collapse of the castle… even after everything I put him through.” Yotsuyu grimaced, and she looked pained once again. “I don’t deserve his kindness. Besides… It's ‘Tsuyu’ that he loves… A version of me that can’t remember her past. But this is who I am, for better or worse. Would he want anything to do with me, now? After the things I’ve done?”

Grynewaht looked uncertain. He couldn’t speak for Gosetsu, and he knew it was true what Yotsuyu was saying. If she was turned over to the Garleans now, she was as good as condemned.

He recalled how Krile had shown him kindness, when she hadn’t needed to. Even to be permitted to help search for Yotsuyu this night spoke of her trust. “...Maybe something can be worked out,” he hesitantly suggested. “Even if we can’t see how yet. They treated me fairly.”

“Hm…”

“So you’re here, dear sister.”

Grynewaht heard someone approaching, and rose to his feet, putting a respectful public distance between himself and Yotsuyu. Walking towards them was a young man with straight black hair similar to Yotsuyu’s, and dark eyes. He wore a formal, white uniform with red trim, denoting him an ambassador of peace from Garlemald to Doma. He carried a samurai’s sword at his hip.

The young man had an easygoing smile on his face, almost a smirk, as he approached Yotsuyu. Grynewaht, he appeared to ignore completely, as if the roegadyn didn’t concern him.

Something about the young man set Grynewaht on edge, though he couldn’t say what it was. _‘Yotsuyu’s brother...?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, it was my plan for the peonies Grynewaht gives Yotsuyu to be the catalyst for restoring her memories (due to their fragrance, which she remembers from her childhood). However, as I was writing this chapter, I realized Grynewaht would be overcome with immense guilt if he knew this had happened, due to her memories bringing pain and difficulty as well as cognizance. It was my goal for Grynewaht's and Yotsuyu's reunion here to be a mostly happy scene, and I knew if Grynewaht was feeling that type of guilt, it would not be.
> 
> For that reason, I decided to leave that part of the narrative somewhat vague. It's possible this is still what happened, but Yotsuyu is intentionally protecting his feelings by not telling him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yotsuyu's step-brother, Asahi, makes her an offer she can't refuse. Or can she?

Yotsuyu and Grynewaht stood in the chilly nighttime air in a secluded alcove in the Doman Enclave.

A young man - a man who called Yotsuyu sister - approached the two of them, confidence in his step, a smile upon his face. His attention was fully focused on Yotsuyu, Grynewaht not receiving so much as a cursory glance. The roegadyn, however, watched the newcomer’s every move.

Yotsuyu scowled. “Brother dearest… What a surprise.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Ah, so you remember after all.” The young man looked pleased. “I knew you would come back to us ere long, one way… or another.”

“I know you’re not here for a family reunion,” Yotsuyu replied coldly. “What is it that you want, Asahi?”

“Such an unfriendly greeting.” Asahi spread his hands placatingly, though the tone of his voice had a mocking edge. “I wish merely to help you, dear sister. It seems to me you’re hardly in the position of authority you once were. And now that you have your memory back... If I were you, I would not be quick to scorn such aid.”

Asahi reached into his coat. He drew forth a curious object - A small, round mirror, with a crescent moon in raised relief on the back side. He presented it to Yotsuyu.

“I know you seek vengeance on the people of Doma… and with my help, you’ll have the power to see it through.” Asahi smiled.

Yotsuyu accepted the strange mirror from Asahi, and peered at it. “This is…”

“A relic. One of the precious treasures of the Kojin.” Asahi’s lip curled into a sneer. “It is a locus for power, dear sister. The power of the _Kami_ themselves.”

Grynewaht observed the exchange. He didn’t know much of anything about the Kami - Being from Ilsabard, they were a completely foreign concept to him. And even though Asahi was an ambassador from Garlemald, his acerbic manner made Grynewaht reluctant to trust him.

“The power of the _Kami_ …” Yotsuyu murmured, still looking at the mirror. “You intend to bring forth the very gods themselves to serve us?”

“I intend, dear sister, to grant you power the likes of which you’ve only dreamed of. You have only to wish it to be so,” Asahi promised, fervently. His intensity loaned credence to his claims. “All of Doma would bow before you, to be ruled in darkness as the moon rules the night - _forever!”_

Grynewaht turned to look at his lady. Her eyes were downcast, and she seemed to be giving serious consideration to Asahi’s offer. She’d suffered so much, and he’d seen firsthand her anger and hatred towards the people of Doma.

Finally, slowly, Yotsuyu raised her face. She regarded Asahi evenly. “I do not consent to this negotiation.”

“What do you mean, dear sister?” Asahi’s tone had an edge to it.

“I mean what I say, brother. This token… Perhaps what you’re saying is true. But I do not trust it, or you.” Yotsuyu fixed Asahi with a level gaze. “I may have lost my power as the acting viceroy… But I am not powerless. And I am not alone. I will find my path, my vengeance, and my resolution… but I will find them, in my own way. I will not permit myself to be a pawn in your scheme, whatever it may be.”

Asahi became increasingly agitated the longer Yotsuyu spoke. By the end, he was beside himself with anger, the calm composure he demonstrated earlier melting without a trace.

He approached Yotsuyu with a sneer. “You _will_ accept the power, sister. I speak for the Empire itself, and you would not _dare_ to cross me.”

A massive, meaty arm thrust itself between Asahi’s advancing steps, and Yotsuyu’s person. Asahi glared hatefully up at Grynewaht, as if he only now noticed the roegadyn was there. Grynewaht regarded him with ominous impassivity.

Yotsuyu smirked at Asahi. “Perhaps it is you who should not dare to cross _me.”_

Asahi snarled up at Grynewaht. “You stupid, witless oaf, get out of my way.”

Displaying no visible reaction to those words, Grynewaht instead took a step towards Asahi.

Asahi hastily stepped back, his hand moving to the hilt of his sword. “You _absolute_ idiot. Do you not recognize me for who I am? I am the Empire’s ambassador! If you so much as lay a hand on me, the peace talks between Doma and the Empire will go up in smoke!” Asahi pointed at Grynewaht. “Harm me, and you will be branded as a traitor. Your position in the army will be forfeit!”

Grynewaht paused in mid-step. Asahi seized upon the exposed weakness. “I’m sure that’s all you ever wanted - to be praised as a hero in the military. To defeat the great Warrior of Light! If you do _anything_ to me, that dream will never be realized, and you will lose everything you ever toiled for.”

Grynewaht grit his teeth. It was all the reaction Asahi needed to know he’d hit the nail on the head.

“And you--” Asahi turned back to Yotsuyu again. “Do not delude yourself into thinking you have _any_ power whatsoever. To believe that is a child’s folly! Everything you ever had was a gift to you, from Lord Zenos.” Asahi grimaced and looked disgusted. “Such a _waste._ Anyway. Like it as not, you’re taking that mirror, and you’re coming with me.”

Asahi stepped towards Yotsuyu.

Grynewaht’s fist slammed into his jaw so hard it sent him reeling backwards, his ears ringing. Asahi staggered, then touched his face in shock, finding blood trickling out of his nose.

Grynewaht cracked his knuckles, advancing on him. Whatever personal grief he may have felt that the situation had come to this, he didn't let it reach his eyes.

“You _stupid_ buffoon!” Asahi screamed. “You’re a traitor to the Empire! Zenos will have your head!” He went for his sword. Before he could draw it, Grynewaht closed the distance with one stride, then threw a punch aimed at Asahi’s face.

Asahi spun around from the impact like a top, then slumped to the ground in a heap.

Grynewaht crouched to remove Asahi’s sword from him. He then picked up the unconscious young man to drape him over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

He turned to Yotsuyu. “Shall I dump him in the river, my lady?”

Yotsuyu smiled up at him. “Mm. I enjoy the way you think. No, though drowning him is as much as he deserves. There’s more we could do with an Imperial ambassador.” She considered. “Perhaps... it’s time we met these friends of yours.”

“Aye, sounds good.” Grynewaht made a pitifully sad face. “I’m starving.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains consensual sexual content.

Grynewaht’s and Yotsuyu’s return precipitated a flurry of activity, not all of it pleasant. In particular, the sight of Grynewaht carrying an unconscious Asahi over his shoulder drew alarm and criticism.

“I can’t leave you alone for a minute!” Krile cried at him. “That’s the ambassador from Garlemald! Do you know what you’ve done?”

“He was trying to do something suspicious!” Grynewaht retorted. “Bugger shouldn’t have gotten in the way of my fist if he didn’t want to end up like this.”

Hien rubbed his temples at the noise. “Perhaps it may be prudent if all of us returned to our beds and this was sorted in the morning. As to suspicious activity on the part of our dear ambassador… We will make sure he is comfortable, but I would agree he should henceforth be watched.”

“And you--” Krile pointed accusingly at Grynewaht, as Asahi was taken from him, “--Are going straight back to your room!”

Grynewaht looked aghast. “What’s everyone so mad at me for? I found Lady Yotsuyu, didn’t I?”

He turned to see how Yotsuyu was faring. She was remaining very quiet, and not looking at him. Grynewaht realized she might not yet be willing to reveal she had regained her memories, particularly with the current situation being volatile.

He also noticed the samurai - Gosetsu - hanging back from the others, leaning on a walking stick. He looked relieved to see Yotsuyu had been found. Although Grynewaht didn’t personally know, or particularly care for Gosetsu, he sensed Yotsuyu would be safe now that he was here.

It was a good time for him to find his bed.

Grynewaht sighed dramatically. “Right, right, I’ll go to my room. No one ever thanks me.”

“Greenwart, we are thankful you found Yotsuyu, and brought her back to us,” Krile sighed, as she - and a handful of Hien’s retainers, all armed - left to escort Grynewaht back to the infirmary room he had been staying in. “But you may have caused a political crisis with your lack of discretion.” She shook her head in exasperation. “We’re all tired, and whatever fallout we face would be best handled after we all get some sleep.”

“But I’m hungry,” Grynewaht complained, feeling petulant. “Can I get something to eat first?”

Krile gave him a deadpan look. “No. Good night.”

Grynewaht found himself shut back up in the infirmary room.

Moodily, he dressed himself down, then flumped into the bed for sleep.

***

Grynewaht’s dreams that night were unsettled, as Asahi’s words continued to come back to haunt him.

_“Harm me, and you will be branded as a traitor. Your position in the army will be forfeit!”_

Grynewaht pleaded in his dream. _I’m not a traitor. I’m not. Haven’t I always done what was asked of me? If I returned to the army, surely I could regain my captaincy. And then I could surely defeat that Eorzean! I just need a bigger force… more men… better machines…_

_I know that I could…_

Having lived in Garlean-occupied lands for his entire life, and having served in the Garlean military for much of his adult life, Grynewaht had never known any other way of living. The notion of no longer having the security of what he knew, and what was familiar to him, left him anxious and unsure. The thought that his years of service trying to gain Garlean citizenship would amount to nothing in the end was also depressing.

Then he remembered how Asahi had been ready to march Yotsuyu away at the point of his sword.

_I couldn’t let that happen…_

***

“Greenwart? Greenwart, wake up, you’ve overslept.”

Grynewaht awoke with an unhappy grunt. He rolled over to see Krile at the side of his bed. Yotsuyu stood in the doorway, carrying a pitcher of orange juice, and a platter with something that smelled tasty.

“Greenwart, I am sorry I was curt with you last night,” Krile said to him. “We were all quite stressed.” The lalafell smiled apologetically. “I knew my trust in you was not misplaced, when I asked you to help search. Some of my friends insisted you would take the opportunity to run away. I didn’t think you would.”

Krile looked over at Yotsuyu. “She says she wanted to bring you something as thanks for helping her, but she hasn’t told us why she ran away, yet.” She pursed her lips. “You should also know that Lord Hien has called a meeting to discuss Asahi’s… behavior, later today. Your presence is requested. You will have the chance to explain why you felt it necessary to bring physical violence against him.” She gave Grynewaht a sharp look. “Try not to get into any more trouble.”

Grynewaht sat up in his nightclothes, looking rumpled. He bowed his head. “Of course, Lady Krile.”

Krile looked somewhat mollified at his polite tone. “I know Yotsuyu is safe with you, so I will return after I’ve sorted some other business.” She exited the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

Yotsuyu stepped over to Grynewaht’s bed, and sat down on it next to him. She handed him the platter she had been carrying. It was full of delicious, warm dumplings. She murmured to him in a low tone. “Do we have privacy here?”

“I reckon so,” Grynewaht murmured back, his mouth already full of dumplings.

“Good. Grynewaht, I can’t maintain the farce of not having my memories for much longer.” Yotsuyu sighed, then traded him the platter for the pitcher, which he immediately started drinking from. “It’s going to cause complications.”

Grynewaht wiped his mouth. He considered that for a moment. “That samurai seemed relieved to see you.”

“Gosetsu?” Yotsuyu raised a brow at Grynewaht. “You think I should tell him?”

Grynewaht shrugged. He scoured the platter for the last of the dumplings, popping them into his mouth. “He’ll either accept it, or he won’t.”

Yotsuyu smirked. She languidly stretched out to lean against her guard as he ate. “I suppose you have a point, when you put it that way. What about you, Grynewaht?” She patted him on the thigh. “I heard about the prisoner exchange. Do you want to go back to the army? I know what your position there means to you.” She looked up to meet his eyes. “And I’m not blind to the fact you put it on the line, for my sake.”

Grynewaht began to blush profusely. “Well, I… I don’t really know.” If he returned to the Imperial army, he wouldn’t get to see Brynloef again. He was discovering he rather wanted to visit her. He’d thought it was because she was holding his gunhammer and gunshield, but now he was finding there was another reason, a reason he wasn’t sure of, yet. “It gets all muddled when I try to think about it.”

“I suppose we will have to see how this meeting with the little lordling plays out.” Yotsuyu sighed. “By the gods... I wish I had my pipe. What I wouldn’t give for a little distraction.”

Grynewaht cleared his throat, placing the empty dishes aside. “A distraction can be arranged, my lady.”

“Oh...?” Yotsuyu eyed her guard, her smirk becoming more cat-like. “Quite a daring suggestion. You think we have enough time before your friend comes back?”

Grynewaht started shrugging out of his nightshirt, a grin on his face. “I’ve got a quick one in me if you do.”

Yotsuyu laughed gaily. “Mm. Perhaps I’ve taught you too well.” Even so, she began to strip out of her kimono with equal speed, until she was lying nude on her back on the bed. She parted her legs for him casually, as if they had fallen that way by accident.

“I don’t see how that’s possible.” Grynewaht tossed his night pants on the floor, then joined her on the bed. Stroking her legs with his warm hands, he lowered his face in-between her thighs.

Yotsuyu arched her back with a muffled cry as his tongue came out to lap against her sex. She was fully aware what they were doing was unwise - Grynewaht was so big, for him to take her quickly wasn’t really possible, and furthermore, the consequences of being caught in the act were hardly ideal for either of them. In spite of that, his hands and tongue felt wonderful, soothing even, after all the hardships they had both endured since Doma Castle had collapsed. She soon found herself fighting to muffle her moans.

The pads of the roegadyn’s fingers caressed her nipples, then lightly trailed down her breasts and over her sides. They had been intimate enough times before that he knew precisely what she liked, and how gentle he needed to be. When he slipped a finger into her wetness to join the attentions of his tongue, he had her squirming in pleasure.

“How much time do we have, my brute?” Yotsuyu murmured under her breath.

Grynewaht raised his head. “Are we taking too long?”

“Kami’s sake, we don’t have any lube…” Yotsuyu realized with a groan. She patted his hand. “Come, switch places with me.”

Grynewaht hastened to obey, lying down on his back on the bed the moment Yotsuyu had risen. He’d scarcely gotten himself settled when he felt her hand take hold of the base of his cock. The next thing he felt were her lips and tongue kissing and licking his sensitive cockhead.

Though they’d tried many things on previous occasions, giving him oral had not been among them. It felt unbelievably pleasurable.

Grynewaht’s eyes rolled back as he felt his blood charging south. “Yotsuyu--”

“Shh… We don’t want someone to overhear,” Yotsuyu quietly chastised. When she felt certain he could control his volume, she returned to licking over his length, Grynewaht whimpering brokenly while she did so. She knew all the little ways to draw out his pleasure, but being as they were trying to do things quickly, she was mainly concerned with coating him with her saliva.

“Yotsuyu...” she heard Grynewaht whisper. His eyes were tightly closed, one hand laying helplessly on his forehead, as if he didn’t know how to handle what she was doing to him. “Lady Yotsuyu, it feels so good.”

Yotsuyu smiled smugly, pulling off of him for a moment. “Of course it does, my dear.” She stroked along the inside of his hip, a fondness in her eyes at his reactions. “There’s more I could show you, if we had the time.” She returned the head of his cock to her mouth, sucking on it and running her tongue along the edge. He hardened rapidly from the attention, his body shuddering underneath her.

When she judged he couldn’t handle much more, she released him with a final caress. “Come up. I want you over me this time.”

Grynewaht hastened to sit up, making space for Yotsuyu on the bed. Yotsuyu slid to her hands and knees, then moaned as she felt him take hold of her hips. He lined himself up behind her, teasing her opening with his cockhead.

Now it was Yotsuyu’s turn to try to control her volume, as she felt Grynewaht start to press into her. He was as large as ever, stretching her to the limit of comfort. Thankfully, they had experimented enough times before that he knew when to stop.

Grynewaht smiled at Yotsuyu, and ran a hand along her back. “Good?” He rolled his hips, sighing at the way she felt around him.

“Mm… What’s that cocky tone in your voice? I had you shivering only a moment ago,” Yotsuyu teased, although it ended in a gasp as she felt him shift inside of her.

Grynewaht folded himself down the rest of the way on top of Yotsuyu, covering her with his body, supporting his weight on his arms. “Seems like it’s your turn, now, my lady,” he purred, smugly.

“Hm… You think so?” She reached up to tweak one of his nipples in her fingers. The roegadyn yelped, his entire body jerking. Yotsuyu laughed. “You let your guard down far too easily.”

“Oh, I’ve had quite enough of this.” Grynewaht parted Yotsuyu’s legs to gain deeper entry into her. She chuckled, then it turned into a moan at his thrust. He set a slow rhythm, letting the head of his cock tease her g-spot each time he pressed in. She felt one of his big hands slip underneath her hips, one finger rubbing tiny circles into her clit.

Yotsuyu gasped, then swore, feeling the familiar pressure building. He’d gotten better at giving pleasure under her instruction. Although they were hurrying things along, to his credit, he was still managing to drive her to the edge.

With a final, deep thrust from Grynewaht, Yotsuyu convulsed, then came hard, muffling her cries into the bed. She felt his thighs trembling behind her, so to give him a little extra push, she reached up and gave a tight pinch to his nipple. Somehow, Grynewaht never expected this no matter how many times she did it to him. With a strangled keen, he buried himself inside her, and she felt him coming in hot bursts.

Grynewaht slumped heavily to one side. They remained tangled for a while, panting.

There was a knock at the door.

Yotsuyu cursed in a whisper. “Shit, get dressed!”

Grynewaht sprang up from the bed faster than Yotsuyu had ever seen him move, hurrying to put on his nightclothes. She herself hustled back into her kimono. They had only just gotten dressed when the door opened.

Krile eyed Grynewaht, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with a flushed face. “...Greenwart. I’ve come to escort Yotsuyu back to her room.”

“Ah, of course, Krile.” He glanced at Yotsuyu. Somehow, she had gone back to looking exactly the way she had when she’d come in, innocent gaze and all. She picked up the empty pitcher and platter, then walked to Krile’s side.

Krile squinted at Grynewaht. “No funny business, you rascal.”

Grynewaht held up his hands. “I am on my best behavior!”

“See to it it stays that way. Lord Hien will be expecting you.”

***

There was still some time before Hien’s meeting would convene.

Yotsuyu had washed, then put on a new kimono. She took a deep breath to steady herself, then entered Gosetsu’s room.

The samurai was sitting up tiredly in his Doman-styled bed. Though his eyes looked exhausted, his face lit up with joy to see her. “Tsuyu… How do you fare? I’ve been so worried about you, since you ran away.”

Yotsuyu settled herself into a kneeling position on a cushion next to him. He coughed, and she felt distinctly horrible for causing him to lose sleep worrying about her. “I’m well, _ojii-san_. I feel better. My mind was troubled, but now it is clear.” She gently held his hand. “I won’t run away again.”

Gosetsu smiled, the relief visible in his weary shoulders. “That is well. I admit, I am relieved to hear you speak those words. I wish you could have told me what was wrong.” He looked at her earnestly. “I don’t want you to feel as if you must face your hardships all by yourself, Tsuyu.”

Yotsuyu’s lip trembled. She felt her emotions threatening to overwhelm her composure. “...There is… something I have to tell you.”

“Yes?” Gosetsu straightened at the sight of the pain on her face. “Tsuyu, what is wrong?”

Yotsuyu tried to speak, but she found her voice breaking, and her eyes watering over with tears. “Gosetsu…”

“Tsuyu...” Gosetsu looked alarmed, but he waited for her to be able to speak.

Yotsuyu took a deep breath. “I… am not… your ‘Tsuyu’, any longer. I remembered everything that happened… All the things I did. And all the things I did, to you.”

She began to weep, in a miserable and broken way she couldn’t remember doing before. It felt as if a blockage had been lifted, and there was an avalanche of long-repressed emotions behind it, anger and grief and sorrow. She was unable to speak, her body wracked with sobs.

Gradually, the emotions became less intense, and she ran out of tears to shed. She looked up to see Gosetsu watching her, a mixture of consternation and care upon his weathered face.

He held her hand gently in his own. “It did occur to me that this might one day happen. I’ve meditated long and hard on what I was to do, if it did. I’ve wondered why the _kami_ saw fit to spare our very lives. And what my role in their plan was meant to be.” Gosetsu took a breath. “And so my answer to you is this. While I cannot condone your past deeds, I believe their judgement, in this case, is meant to be passed by the _kami_ themselves.” He smiled faintly. “And even though you remember your past, you will always be my Tsuyu.”

Yotsuyu held Gosetsu’s hand more tightly. She was aware she had been granted a great gift. She wasn’t certain how she would ever come to accept Gosetsu’s grace, but she knew, this time, that rather than harm herself, she would endeavor to find a way.

“Thank you… _ojii-san._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the tonal whiplash between the humorous sex scene with Grynewaht, and the emotional scene with Gosetsu. I hope this was still enjoyable.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yotsuyu and Grynewaht have a meeting with Hien.

The appointed time of Hien’s meeting arrived.

Clad in his armor once again, and escorted by wary samurai, Grynewaht entered a large, ornate room. Inside were some people he recognized, and others he did not.

At the head of the room, occupying the place of highest honor, sat Lord Hien. Grynewaht knew his name, but precious little else about the man - mostly that the Garleans had tried to stop Hien’s resistance from taking Doma Castle, and had failed. Close to Hien sat another of his former adversaries, the shinobi Yugiri.

Before Lord Hien, and off to one side, there sat two young elezen with white hair that Grynewaht did not recognize at all. They were so similar in appearance, they looked like twins. Next to the two elezen, there sat a tall man clad in Imperial armor wearing glasses. Despite being clearly Garlean, he had a modest look about him.

To the other side sat the samurai, Gosetsu, with Yotsuyu next to him. She raised her head when Grynewaht appeared. He found his steps moving to an empty cushion at her side. Thankfully, no one impeded him.

Not far away sat Krile, and next to Krile sat a woman in a red jacket Grynewaht recognized from the Azim Steppe. He certainly recalled the force of her kicks. If only he had put some effort into remembering her name, as well. That might have been more useful here.

Grynewaht still nursed a childish grudge towards everyone who had routed him on the Steppe, but it wasn’t enough to make him uncivil. That was, until his gaze fell upon one last person in the room, someone he’d managed to overlook until the very end.

The Eorzean.

The roegadyn appeared to puff up, bristling as prickly as a porcupine in the presence of his old nemesis. All the old humiliations and hurts he’d endured at the Eorzean’s hands came flooding back, after days, even weeks, of not thinking about them. Grynewaht snarled across the room at the Warrior of Light, his teeth bared in bitterness.

Yotsuyu soon noticed his tension. Before Grynewaht could say something they would regret, she reached out and placed her hand on the back of his with a meaningful look.

Grynewaht glanced back at Yotsuyu, his brows furrowed. The conflict in his eyes was clear at being asked to stand down in the presence of his rival, but Yotsuyu’s gaze was unwavering. Finally, he huffed and lowered his eyes, proceeding to treat the Eorzean as if they weren’t present.

Yotsuyu smiled at him, then turned her attention to Lord Hien, who was beginning his address.

Hien cleared his throat. “My friends, I thank you for your audience. As you all know, last night there was an... incident, involving the ambassador of peace from Garlemald, and a Garlean prisoner of ours, who has been in our custody for some time. This incident occurred when the prisoner was permitted to help search for Yotsuyu, who had gone missing just prior.”

Hien nodded slightly to Yotsuyu. “As we can see, Yotsuyu was safely recovered, although I am told there has been a development in her situation as well. Something I also mean to discuss.”

He turned to Grynewaht. Everyone in the room looked at the roegadyn. “Being that our ambassador has not fully recovered from his ordeal yet, I would ask Yotsuyu’s bodyguard to give his own recount of events. We will decide our actions from there.”

Grynewaht, unfortunately, didn’t particularly like being told what to do by Hien. He folded his arms and harrumphed loudly, then turned up his nose.

Yotsuyu elbowed him in the ribs.

Grynewaht sighed and came around. “As my lady wishes, aye, I’ll tell you what happened. I heard Yotsuyu had gotten lost somewhere. Like the good person I am, I immediately set out to find her.”

“I had to let you out of your room first,” Krile interjected, with a roll of her eyes. “But you were prompt, that much is accurate.”

“Aye, I was very prompt. So there I was, searching for my lady. It was the middle of the night, which made it tougher. I didn’t have my light with me because _someone_ took all my equipment.” He frowned at Krile.

Krile groaned. “Please, continue your story?”

“Aye, I shall. So, by some miracle, I found my lady! Oh, what a relief it was, seeing her there unharmed. But then, this pansy bugger approached us! Saying he was Yotsuyu’s brother.” Grynewaht frowned. “He gave my lady a funny mirror.”

The roegadyn pointed in the air accusingly. “Brother or not, it was right suspicious! So, I did what any self-respecting person would have done. I punched him in the face.” Grynewaht nodded to himself in satisfaction, then folded his arms. “He was still going after that, so I punched him again.”

Krile sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Hien asked Grynewaht mildly, “Did Asahi do anything to cause you or Yotsuyu to feel… threatened, before you hit him?”

“Oh! Absolutely,” Grynewaht answered. “He was threatening to march my lady away, if she didn’t comply with his wishes.”

This seemed a more pertinent piece of information. A low murmur went around the room.

Hien nodded. “Thank you, Grynewaht, for your testimony. Now, as the Lady Yotsuyu was also present during this exchange, I would ask if she has anything she wishes to add.”

Yotsuyu smirked. She reached into her kimono, and drew out the curious mirror Asahi had turned over to her. “I believe this is what the little lordling will want to see.” She placed the mirror in Grynewaht’s hand. “Show it to them, Gryne, if you would.”

One of the two white-haired elezen, whose name was Alisae, raised her head. “Is that not one of the relics of the Kojin?”

Grynewaht handed the mirror to Alisae. She peered at it for a long moment. “It… does look like something the Kojin would keep among their sacred treasures. Why would Asahi have something like this?” She appeared to have a terrible realization, and turned to her twin, whose name was Alphinaud. “You don’t think he intended to cause a summoning?”

Alphinaud touched his chin in thought. “It’s not out of the realm of possibility…”

“My brother would surely tell you the object is an heirloom of sentimental value, and no more,” Yotsuyu stated evenly. “He has ever been cunning with words. Once he has regained consciousness, I have no doubt he will do everything in his power to discredit Grynewaht, and myself. I realize you have no reason to trust us…” She noticed Gosetsu, who appeared to be listening closely. “...But everything my guard has told you is true.”

Hien sighed wearily. “I had my suspicions our ambassador may have had an ulterior motive. And yet, as no summoning occurred, it cannot be directly proven that this was his intent. Whether it was deserved or no, violence was brought against an ambassador of peace from Garlemald. Thus our fledgling treaty remains on thin ice.”

The Garlean man in glasses hesitantly raised his hand. “If I might be permitted to speak?”

Hien nodded. “By all means.”

The man continued. “I am Maxima quo Priscus. I represent the second-in-command of the Imperial ambassadors sent to Doma on a mission of peace.” Maxima nodded to Grynewaht. “I believe it would be prudent, if we came to the conclusion that the altercation between Yotsuyu’s bodyguard, and Asahi sas Brutus, was the result of an interpersonal incident between two members of the Garlean military. As such, Doma was not at fault for what transpired.”

Maxima nudged his glasses higher on his nose. “If it is agreeable to Lord Hien, it is my opinion that the peace treaty is still in effect, and the prisoner exchange should continue to commence. If… that is acceptable to those present?”

“It is very acceptable,” Hien agreed, looking more than a little relieved. Around the room, there were similar murmurs of assent.

Grynewaht turned to Yotsuyu. He whispered under his breath, “What does this mean?”

“It means they are under less fear of political consequences from Garlemald,” Yotsuyu murmured back. She frowned faintly. “Though we’re not out of the woods, yet.”

The room quieted, and Hien turned back to Yotsuyu. “With that matter settled, we come now to the second. I am given to understand that Yotsuyu recently regained her memories. To honor our treaty, she would therefore be returned to the Empire… Although I know there are those among you who would spare her this fate.”

“My Lord,” implored Gosetsu, “Surely there is another way?” The samurai gestured to Yotsuyu. “I do not condone the crimes she has committed against Doma’s people, but I don’t believe Yotsuyu still considers herself an agent of the Garleans.”

Yotsuyu nodded. “I would wash my hands of them, if given the chance. Unfortunately, the crown prince is not known for extending such generosity.”

Krile turned to Grynewaht suddenly. “Greenwart… What was the reward for defeating the Warrior of Light, in the Garlean military?”

Grynewaht blinked a few times at the abrupt question. “Oh, well… I would be hailed as a military hero. Shiny medals, high praises... I daresay I’d become famous.” He shrugged, then sighed and looked despondent. “But what’s the point of talking about it, Krile? I could never defeat the Eorzean before. I have no men to command, no trusty magitek machines to do my bidding. I know it isn’t possible.”

Krile grinned cunningly. “I may have a plan.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grynewaht fights the Warrior of Light one last time.

It was a beautiful sunny day, on the sandy shores of the Isle of Bekko in the Ruby Sea. An unorthodox assembly of individuals had been summoned to this out of the way location.

On one side stood the Scions, and their friends from Doma. Hien was there, along with Krile, Lyse, Yugiri, and Gosetsu. Yotsuyu was present as well. She stood by Gosetsu and watched as the spectacle unfolded.

On the other side stood representatives of Garlemald. Asahi was there, along with Maxima, and the rest of the Garlean envoy of peace. Accompanying them was a platoon of Garlean soldiers who had been called in as additional witnesses.

In the middle of the gathering, a large space had been cleared. In this space, facing one another from a distance, stood Grynewaht and the Warrior of Light.

Asahi rubbed the bump on his head Grynewaht had given him. He eyed the Imperial roegadyn with supreme distaste. It was fortunate, he thought to himself, that Grynewaht was incredibly stupid.

Grynewaht had requested a formal duel with the Eorzean. If he won, Yotsuyu would be exempt from the prisoner exchange. If he lost, Asahi would officially decide what disciplinary action Grynewaht would receive for striking him.

No matter which way Asahi looked at the situation, this foolish duel was advantageous towards his own ends. He knew Grynewaht didn’t stand a chance against the fabled Warrior of Light. Best case scenario, the Eorzean killed him off once and for all. And then, as per the treaty with Doma, there would be nothing to stop Asahi from taking his half-sister away to Garlemald with him.

Asahi stood with his arms folded and smirked to himself, eager to see Yotsuyu’s bodyguard get his come-uppance. The Garlean soldiers, however, were of a different mindset. They had no love for the Warrior of Light, and were discussing between themselves how long Grynewaht was going to be able to maintain a meaningful fight, and whether he stood a chance.

Brynloef came out onto the beach momentarily to hand Grynewaht’s gunhammer and gunshield off to him. The weapons he used were so heavy, she pushed them out on a cart rather than carry them.

Grynewaht smiled at her. He hadn’t been able to see Brynloef in some time, and her presence calmed his nerves, even if she would only be there for a moment. She acknowledged him with a small smile in return.

He turned to give his armaments a cursory inspection. They had been carefully polished and restored, and they gleamed in the sunlight. He picked up the gunshield to fit it to his left arm, then picked up the gunhammer to halter it on his back. He nodded to Brynloef to indicate he was satisfied, and she turned and pushed the cart away.

His preparations complete, Grynewaht turned around and pointed dramatically at the Eorzean. He bellowed in the loudest voice he could muster for all assembled to hear. “Eorzean! Today’s the day I finally get my revenge! We’re ending our rivalry, once and for all! I challenge you to a duel, one on one!”

Even though his proclamation had been expected, there were still murmurings of surprise and speculation among the Garleans. Some of them were impressed with Grynewaht, that he would choose to stage such a fight rather than turn tail. Others attributed his behavior to reckless confidence.

Only Maxima, among the Garleans, understood his true motivations.

As they’d planned, the Warrior of Light verbally accepted his request for a duel. Krile had assured Grynewaht that the louder and more bombastic he was, the more convincing it would all appear. Being loud was one thing he was good at.

“I’ve got you right where I want you, Eorzean! You’re going down!” Grynewaht pulled his gunhammer off his back. He swung it around his head in a stunning flourish, then pounded across the sand to meet his old nemesis.

Now, came the difficult part. He wasn’t to kill, or even maim, but the fight needed to look authentic, like he was using lethal force. Krile had assured him the Eorzean would be able to hold their own, but armed battles could be unpredictable affairs. One or both of them could still be hurt by accident, or even killed. It was a risk both Grynewaht, and the Eorzean, had been willing to take.

Grynewaht took a violent swing at the Eorzean, testing his opponent. It felt good to be in battle again, like it was where he belonged. The heavy sound of the gunhammer whooshing through the air sang in his ears. He felt the strain of swinging it in his arms, after weeks of idleness, but for the moment, he could ignore it.

So delighted to fight was he that he followed up his first strike with a second, this one falling with the speed of an avalanche.

The Eorzean elegantly dodged the blows, then followed them up with one of their own. It was unexpected enough to send Grynewaht stumbling back a few steps. The seeming effortlessness of his opponent’s movements irritated the roegadyn. _‘Hmph. Is it necessary for them to show off like that?’_

“The Captain is in trouble!” The Garlean soldiers sounded terrified, legitimately concerned for Grynewaht’s well-being in a way that was impossible to fake.

“Do you all have such little faith in me?” Grynewaht cried in response, managing to sound hurt despite the stentorian force of his voice.

“Captain, look out!” One of the Garlean soldiers gestured at the Eorzean, who was launching into another attack.

“Oh!” Grynewaht barely got the gunshield up in time to protect himself from the Warrior of Light’s strike. The roegadyn pushed back hard, sending his opponent stumbling. The Garlean soldiers gasped.

The fighting wore on for long, agonizing minutes. Watching from the sideline, Yotsuyu covered her mouth with a hand. She, out of all of them, had been the most reluctant to go along with the plan, in the end agreeing to it only when they had been unable to come up with a better solution. She disliked that her future was being decided in a way she could not directly affect herself. She also didn’t like to put Grynewaht at unnecessary risk, even though she knew he wouldn’t shy from a fight.

Furthermore, she could tell Grynewaht was starting to become tired, fending off the Eorzean’s strikes. He’d been idle for too long, and his swings were becoming sloppy as a result. He was also panting heavily with his mouth open. Even though the Warrior of Light wasn’t actually trying to incapacitate him, they had to continue fighting as if this was their intent.

It was a dangerous situation for Grynewaht, and for all of them if they couldn’t maintain the illusion.

She lowered her hand from her face. Regardless of whether or not she particularly liked this fight, Grynewaht was giving it everything he had, and she could help by encouraging him. “Keep your wits about you, my brute,” she commanded him, calling from the sideline. “Show the Eorzean your might!”

Grynewaht reacted enthusiastically to Yotsuyu’s words. He gathered up his energy, and pressed the attack. Even if he wasn’t actually fighting to kill, the gunhammer was so massive, and being swung with such force, the Warrior of Light had to use all their concentration to avoid being struck.

“The Captain’s still in this!” The Garlean infantry cheered. Asahi snarled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Feeling he’d reached the limits of exhaustion, Grynewaht struck a pose. “Eorzean! Prepare yourself for oblivion!” He aimed the gunshield.

The Warrior of Light backed off, then turned to run, clearly trying to escape the shot that was coming.

Grynewaht fired the gunshield. Instead of bullets, it launched a large rocket. He had been assured it would look enough like a magitek missile that no one would question it.

The rocket hit the ground close to the Warrior of Light. With a deafening bang, it exploded into showers of colorful pyrotechnics and a screen of thick, white smoke.

Gasps of shock and alarm went up from all around. “The Captain fired a magitek missile!” “The Eorzean, were they hit?” “It looked like a dead impact!”

Grynewaht lowered his arm, waiting for the plume of smoke to clear. It took a few moments, but when the smoke dissipated, all that could be seen where the Warrior of Light had been standing a moment prior was a reddish smear on the sand.

Asahi recoiled, scowling. “What is this?”

Around him, the Garlean troops spontaneously erupted into triumphant cheers and jubilant whoops of joy. They threw their helmets into the air in excitement.

“The Eorzean was blown to smithereens!”

“He’s done it! The Captain has really done it!”

Grynewaht raised his arms high into the air. He bellowed in a mighty voice, “I have defeated the Eorzean! _I am victorious!”_

Before Asahi could stop them, the Garlean military surged forward, swarming towards Grynewaht to congratulate him.

“Captain! Captain, you’re a hero!”

“You did it, Captain!”

“I knew you’d win all along, Captain!”

They patted him on the back, praising him, telling him how brave he had been and how valiantly he had fought. From a distance, Yotsuyu watched the gathering with a small, knowing smile.

Surrounded by praise, with his arms raised and his smiling face warmed by the sunlight, Grynewaht let his eyes fall closed.

_‘It’s like all my namedays have come at once.’_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue.

“I still can’t believe your little deception worked.”

Yotsuyu was walking along a secluded forest path, Grynewaht following at her side. She’d managed to get her hands on a pipe again, and she was having herself an enjoyable smoke. The late afternoon sun was beginning to set, casting their surroundings in shades of warm gold.

Grynewaht folded his arms behind his head as he strolled along. “The whole disappearing act wasn’t really necessary, you know,” he replied. “I would have won eventually.”

Yotsuyu chuckled. “Oh yes, of course. Still, there’s merit to the way it was done. I’m impressed they were able to make a firework look like an Imperial weapon. I suppose the Eorzean’s done us both a favor, really. What do you think, Grynewaht? Do you still hold a grudge?”

Grynewaht considered the question. He found that he didn’t feel bitter towards the Eorzean anymore. “Hmm. I suppose we’re even; for now, that is.”

Yotsuyu took a drag on her pipe. “Gosetsu seems to have an idea of building a temple. He tells me he wishes to help those disenfranchised by the conflict, particularly the women and children.” A frown threatened to pull down the corners of her lips. She reached into her kimono, and withdrew the mirror Asahi had given her. She paused her steps to gaze at her own reflection.

“I admit, it’s tempting to shut myself away and have nothing to do with these people. But I find his idea somehow… intriguing. It would be quite a change for me.”

She put the mirror away, then looked up at Grynewaht with a small smirk. “I suppose the Imperial army will be eager to have such a storied hero among their ranks again?”

“Er, well… About that,” Grynewaht mumbled, looking away. “Apparently, one of the rewards for defeating the Eorzean was a choice of posting. I was… kind of hoping to request to be posted here. Stay and lend a hand, as it were.”

Yotsuyu looked pleased. “Well. Gosetsu’s health isn’t what it used to be… I daresay there’s plenty you could do to assist us, if that’s what you were thinking.” She continued to walk along the path.

Grynewaht quickened his steps after her. “Oh, and… maybe you would help me draft a letter to Brynloef, my lady? Krile says my writing looks like chicken scratch.”

“Oh…?” Yotsuyu teased, her voice rising in a lilt. “And what could this letter possibly be about?”

“Er, uh, well.” Grynewaht went red in the face. “I think the gunshield could use some more of her tinkering on it, is all.”

Yotsuyu smiled, and took a pull on her pipe. “Hmmm. Is that _really_ all?”

“Of course, what else would it be?”

The sun set on the horizon, turning the sky and clouds lush shades of pink and orange. What further adventures awaited Yotsuyu and Grynewaht, only the Kami could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic. I hope it was as enjoyable to read as it was to write.


End file.
